You're Never Alone
by starbright
Summary: Complete Chapter 13 is up!Bosco and Faith lost touch with each other after the precinct fire and he moves away. But when Faith is abducted, will he be able to find her?
1. Chapter 1

Title: You're Never Alone

Rating: PG13

Summary: Bosco and Faith lost touch with each other after the precinct fire and he moves away. But when Faith is abducted, will he be able to find her?

Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch or it's characters.

Author's Note: This takes place a year after the finale montage.

Chapter 1

Faith gave a small sigh, and flipped off the overhead light in her officer. "Jeff, I'm gonna head home."

Jeff lifted his head, and smiled. "You're actually leaving?"

Faith looked at him and smiled. "Yes Jeff, I'm finally going home. It's not like I stay here all the time, you know."

"Faith, you know as well as I do that you'd sleep here if you could." He placed his hand gently on her shoulder. "I know that it's hard going home these days, but there are a lot of people here that care about you."

Faith sighed, somewhat unconvincingly. "Yeah, you're right."

Jeff raised his eyebrows. "Faith, I know that voice all to well. You don't believe me." He paused, squeezing her shoulder gently. "He really hurt you, didn't he?"

Faith shook her head. "I can't talk about this right now." She turned and made her way out of the room, fighting to hold in the tears that were threatening to fall.

Jeff, however, not taking the hint, followed. "Look, I know that John didn't exactly go about it the right way after what happened with your family. But maybe he just realized that you guys weren't meant to be?"

Faith turned around. "Why are you sticking up for him all of a sudden?"

Jeff sighed, glancing to the floor before raising his eyes back to Faith. "It's just…I talked to him last night…and he feels bad Faith, really bad. He wants you guys to at least be able to be civil towards one another."

"You want me…to be civil to a man, who didn't even have the nerve to break up with me in person?" Faith said, narrowing her eyes slightly. "Then, let's not forget, that he transferred to Chicago to avoid it!"

"I'll take that as a no."

"I didn't say that, Jeff, it's just that I've been through a lot this past year, I needed John with me, but he ran as far as he could as fast as he could."

Jeff, once again, put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm asking as a friend…have you given any thought to seeing a therapist? Get someone to talk to?"

"Are you kidding me, I would never go to one."

Jeff smiled. "I know what you mean, I don't like them either. But if you ever need to talk…about anything…I want you to call me, ok?"

Faith smiled. "Thanks Jeff, that means a lot." She motioned towards the front doors to the house. "I should probably get going." He nodded and she started towards the door. "Even though I have nothing to go home to." She muttered quietly.

"Did you say something?" Jeff asked, snapping his head up to look at her.

"Nope," she said, as she started to walk down the stairs.

Jeff followed her. "I thought I could walk out with you."

Faith smiled. "Thanks. So, I haven't asked you today, how's Tracey doing?" Faith asked, as they headed outside.

"She's doing great, she can't wait for the baby to come, I still can't believe that I'm going to be a daddy! I mean, my own family I never thought that would happen-" Stopping in mid-sentence, he turned to Faith. "I'm so sorry, Faith, I didn't mean to say that."

"Its fine, Jeff, it's not your fault." She smiled at him slightly. "You should be happy." As she started towards her car, she called to him over her shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow."

((

Faith opened the door to her apartment, and took her jacket off and put her keys onto the table. She sighed as she thought about her day; they were still trying to find the serial killer that was terrorizing New York City. It was like he knew that there were onto him…there's been a lull in his killing spree. "Maybe he decided it was time to move onto to some other town", she thought to herself…even though she didn't believe that was the case.

She sat down on the couch to take her shoes off before walking into her bedroom to get changed into her PJ's. She opened her dresser drawer to pull out a clean t-shirt, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Without even thinking about it, she grabbed the gun from the waistband of her jeans, and turned around. She came face to face with a man in a mask. She cocked the gun, and aimed in directly at him. "Don't move." She snarled, backing away from him.

"You really think, that is gonna stop me?" He said quietly, before reaching out and trying to grab the gun from Faith's hands. She fired out and pushed him back into the dresser, the force of her push causing the gun to fly from her hand.

He stumbled slightly, but was soon back on his feet. "You bitch."

As he gathered himself, Faith dove for her gun, which was sitting on the floor beside the bed. As her hands brushed against the weapon, he reached out and took a handful of her hair, pulling her back towards him. Pushing her down onto the bed, he pointed at her. "Stay there."

He quickly grabbed the gun and tossed it through the open window. He heard the clang of metal on metal as the gun landed on the fire escape. Spinning around, his stomach lurched lightly when he saw that she wasn't on the bed.

Giving a frustrated sigh, he started outta the room. "To think I thought this would be easy." He could hear her as she ran through the apartment. "But then again, I always love a challenge."

He caught up to her, and roughly pushed her to the couch. Pinning her hands above her head, he leaned in close. "You think you can get away? It doesn't matter where you run to, I'll find you."

"You don't know me as well as you think." Faith forced out, before kneeing him in the stomach. He stumbled back and Faith took the opportunity to stand from the couch. She started towards the door; he reached out and grabbed her.

"Someone help me!" Faith shouted, struggling in his hold. "Help me!"

"You know, I came here not wanting to do this." He said loudly, reaching down and pulling a cloth from his pocket. "But you leave me no choice."

Fear filled her as her eyes fell onto the cloth. She knew what it was and what he was going to do. Once again, she struggled against his hold…but it was too strong.

He then put a damp cloth over her mouth, the smell of chloroform hanging in air. After a few seconds, her struggling slowed and she stopped yelling. She looked at him, her face sleepy. "Soon you'll be fine," he said, as he watched as she closed her eyes. "Shhh…just sleep." He whispered, gently lying her down on the couch.

He then took his mask off and walked to the door, and looked to see if anybody was coming. He couldn't get caught, now after all the hard work he did planning tonight. He rested his hand on his stomach, a dull pain from where she'd kneed him. Turning his gaze to her sleeping form on the couch, he couldn't help but smile. She was feisty, no doubt about that. He knew that she was different from the other girls…they were boring, bland…but not her. She was strong-willed, beautiful…just the way he liked them.

Pulling his mask back on, he made his way to the couch and gently lifted her up. "It's time to go." He whispered as he started towards the door. Just before going into the hallway, he heard voices outside. Thinking that the fire escape would be better, he turned and went to the open window in her bedroom.

"We don't want to get caught do we?" he said, smirking, as he carefully climbed through the window, and walked down the fire exit.

((

New Jersey:

The next day,

Bosco walked into the roll call room, plunkering down beside his partner, Jeremy Matthews. His partner smiled. "Do you not have the mental capacity to be here on time?"

Bosco looked over at his friend, the trademark smirk coming across his face. "You know that you wouldn't want me any other way."

"You know, as stupid as that is…your right." Jeremy replied, shaking his head.

Lieu. Peters appeared at the front of the room. "Ok, quiet down. Time for assignments." Lieu flipped through a small stack of papers, before looking around the room at the officers. "Ok, Dennis and Mackey, your together today…and Matthews? Your with Howard."

"Hey, what about me?" Bosco whined, pointing to himself. His eyes then widened. "Please don't say desk duty."

"You're not working the beat or desk duty, Boscorelli." Lieu said, smiling slightly. "I need to talk to you."

"You're in trouble, Boscorelli." Howard said. "See what happens when you're late?"

"Why are you all still here?" Peter said, looking at the officers with irritation on his face. "Get to work!"

Everybody slowly left the room, leaving Bosco alone with his boss. "Look boss, I'm sorry that I was late…it's a bad habit that I just can't seem to break-"

"Boscorelli, shut up." Lieu said, holding up his hand. "This has nothing to do with you being late. I need you to come with me to my office."

As he followed Lieu down the hallway, Bosco started to panic. He knew that whatever it was must be serious; because Lieu usually spoke to him in the roll call room…serious issues were handled in the office.

As Peters opened the door to his office, Bosco didn't believe his eyes and did a double take. "Lieu? What are you doing here?" Bosco walked into the office, and shook his old boss' hand. "Man, I must be in a hell of a lot of trouble if they brought you out here."

Lieu Peter looked at Bosco. "I'm sure I don't need to introduce you to Bob Swersky."

Bosco smiled. "It's great to see you again, Lieu…what's up?"

"I see you haven't changed," Swersky said, smiling at the younger officer.

Peters motioned to two other men standing by the desk. "This is Wiggs from Major Cases in New York, and this is FBI agent Michaels."

"FBI? This is a little extreme for a punishment, don't you think boss?" Bosco asked, looking at Peters. "I mean sure, a suspension or a reprimand is cool, but the FBI? I must have really pissed out off-"

"Do you think I could talk to Bosco alone?" Swersky asked, cutting off Bosco's rant. They all looked at them, then nodded as they slowly filed outta the room. 

Swersky looked to Bosco, with sadness in his eyes. "Have a seat, Bosco."

"I don't understand why you're here Lieu." Bosco said, sitting heavily into one of the chairs. "Whatever they had to tell me, they could have done it without dragging out all the way here."

Swersky sat down, sighing. "They thought that since you and I have a history, and since we're close friends…it might be easier for you if I'm here."

"Easier for me?" Bosco asked, furrowing his brow. "Lieu, what's going on?"

Lieu looked down to the desk before raising his eyes to Bosco again. "I don't know how to tell you this."

Feeling panic again, Bosco sat up in his chair. "Just tell me."

With intense sadness in his eyes, Lieu spoke. "Faith was abducted last night from her apartment."

To be continued!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: You're Never Alone 2?   
Rating: PG13

Summary: Bosco and Faith lost touch with each other after the precient fire and he moves away, but when Faith gets abducted, will he be able to find her?

Author's Note: I would like to thank everybody that read the first chapter, it means a lot. I would also like to thank Jamie for listening me go on and on about the story and helping me with it

Bosco blinked several times as he processed Lieu's words…he must have misheard him. "What?"

"I know this is hard to take." Lieu said softly, looking at the younger officer. "I'm sorry."

"Lieu, please tell me that you're kidding." Bosco said, his voice raising slightly.

"I'm sorry, Bosco…I wish I was."

Bosco started pacing, rubbing his forehead. "You don't mean it. She can't be- Look, maybe she just went away for a few days and didn't tell anyone about it." He was trying to avoid the truth…trying to think of any other possible excuse.

Lieu also stood up and put his hand on Bosco's shoulder. "I wish this wasn't true, but it is." He said in a fatherly voice.

Bosco stopped pacing and turned to his former boss. "How do you know she's even missing, Lieu?"

Lieu sighed, looking to the floor. "Her friend from work told us that she was upset at the end of her shift, so he stopped off at her apartment to check on her. Apparently, when he got there…the living room as well as the bedroom was a mess. They uh…also found Faith's gun out on the fire escape. You know as well as I do that Faith would never leave without her gun."

"So, if you know this…then why the hell are we just standing here!"

"You're not going to help." Micheals said, as he and Wiggs walked into the room.

"Like hell I'm not! She was my partner for more than 13 years. There's no way I'm letting some twit from the FBI look…or some nerd from Major Cases. You'll get her killed."

Lieu walked over to Wiggs and Micheals. "Can I uh, talk with you guys for a minute?"

"He can't work on this, Swersky." Michaels warned, shoving his hands in the pockets of his dress pants.

"Let me talk." Lieu asked as they walked over to the window.

Bosco leaned against the wall, his mind racing. "I don't have time for this." He muttered, glaring at the two agents.

Finally, after a few moments of harsh whispering, the three men approached him. 

Wiggs sighed. "Ok, you can work on this Boscorelli. But make no mistake…this is our operation. We won't stand for you playing Supercop, and running off trying to find Faith on your own. Understood?"

Sighing angrily, Bosco had no choice but to agree. He would do anything for Faith…even if it meant listening to the FBI.

He stopped the car, and turned in his seat to look at Faith's sleeping form. She was lying in the backseat, her hair spread out across the leather.

"We're here." he said softly, as he climbed outta the car. "Welcome to your new home." As carefully as he could, he reached into the car and scooped Faith into his arms. She gave a small moan, but didn't wake.

He opened the door to his place, flipping on the small light and casting away some of the darkness.

"Please." Faith mumbled, as he carried her over his shoulder. "No-"

"Shh, it's okay." He said soothingly as he made his way into the bedroom. After gently her down on the bed, grabbed a blanket and covered her to make sure she stayed warm.

He then looked at her, and began stroking her hair. "Everything's fine now. I'll be back in a few minutes." He gave her a kiss on the forehead before quietly leaving the room

Bosco stood at his locker in the empty locker room. He'd been sent home for the remainder of the day as well as the rest of the week. Peters didn't seem to think he was capable of working after heading the news about Faith. The locker room door opened, and Swersky stuck his head in. "Bosco?"

Sighing, Bosco pulled his hat from the upper shelf. "Yeah?"

Swersky walked in, standing beside Bosco's locker. "You alright?"

"What do you think?" Bosco's voice came out harsher than he intended, but didn't care. His eyes went up to the picture taped on the inside of the door to his locker…him and Faith on the hood of 55-David.

"Hey." Lieu said softly, turning Bosco to face him and pulling him into a fatherly hug. "We're gonna find her."

Bosco returned to embrace, before pulling away and looking at the picture again. "We have to."

"We will."

Bosco nodded, as he closed the locker. "Thanks for being here, Boss. But uh…how did you find out?"

Swersky sat down on the bench. "Well I'm close with Wiggs…he told me that one of his detectives went missing. When he told me it was Faith I was in total shock…still am."

Bosco sighed, and sat down beside his old friend. "Your retired, Lieu. You didn't have to take the time to come here, but you did." He sniffled slightly, and then tried to hide it. "It means a lot-"

"I know. " Lieu said stopping Bosco in mid sentence. "When one of my friends needs help, I'm there."

Bosco nodded, turning his gaze to the floor. Suddenly, realization hit, and he snapped his head up. "Damn! Emily and Charlie!" He turned his gaze to Lieu. "How are they? Emily wasn't in the apartment, was she?"

Lieu looked down on the floor. "I'm guessing Faith didn't call you"

"What are you talking about?"

Lieu looked at Bosco with sadness. "Emily and Charlie died in a car accident, along side their father 6 months ago."

"What?" Bosco suddenly felt the need to throw up. "Oh my god." He rested his elbows on his knees, taking deep breaths, trying to fight the wave of intense nausea.

"I'm sorry, Bosco, I thought you knew."

Bosco shake his head. "No…. I had no clue, why didn't she tell me? I could have been there for her."

Lieu touched his shoulder gently. "I only know what my friends at her precinct told me. She didn't want anyone at the funeral…she was there alone. The only person there for her was Miller, and that didn't exactly help-" Lieu stopped suddenly, sighing.

"Keep going." Bosco urged, eager to hear more.

"You don't need to know all this."

"Boss, I need to know everything about Faith, maybe it will help us find her."

Lieu shook his head. "This won't help us find her, believe me."

"I don't care if it will help her or not!" Bosco said loudly, still resting his elbows on his knees. "I wanna know everything there is to know about Faith."

Lieu looked at Bosco. "Wiggs told me the reason that he got the job was because Miller left so suddenly…they didn't someone to take his place as soon as possible. He then later found out that the reason Miller left so suddenly was because he broke up with Faith."

"The jag-off broke up with Faith?" Anger shot through him. "It's his loss…Faith's too good for him."

"Let's just say it was a bad break-up from what Wiggs told me."

Wiggs and Michaels walked into the office. "It's time to go."

Swersky turned to Bosco. "You can come in my car." Bosco nodded. He just wanted to get out of here, so he could find Faith.

Faith woke up with a sick feeling in her stomach. She looked around the room, and suddenly remembered what happened. She looked to see if her captor was in the room, but she was alone. She tried to stand, but as soon as she got to her feet, she started to feel dizzy and collapsed to the ground.

She then heard footsteps coming towards her; she knew that she needed to act fast. The footsteps got louder and louder, she could see his feet coming towards her. She stood up as quickly as she could but before she could do anything, he was standing in front of her. "What do you think you are doing?"

She pulled her hand back preparing to punch him, but he grabbed her hand and spun her around, holding her hands behind her. The sudden action causing pain in her arms, she cried out.

He shakes his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, but you brought it on yourself."

"Help, Help," she yelled as hard as she could.

"You know nobody is going to hear you. There isn't anyone around for miles." A perverse smile came over his face.

She then looked into his eyes, and she realizes exactly who he was, and fear took over her.

"I'm guessing by the look on your face, you know exactly who I am now."

"You're Greg Mitchell," she said with fear in her voice.

"That's right, Faith…. I hear you have been investigating me," he said . "Well I've been doing my own investigating."

"Investigating this… you bastard." she said, as she kicked him in the stomach making him fall on the ground.

"Bitch."

She ran, as fast as she could, outta the bedroom desperately trying to get to the front door. As her hand brushed against the doorknob, he roughly grabbed her from behind. When he spoke, his voice was full of frustration. "I knew you were feisty, but this is getting ridiculous." He started dragging her back into the bedroom, with Faith, struggling against his hold.

"You know someone is going to find me." she yelled, as he pushed her to the bed.

He smirked. "That is where you are wrong, and you know it. You know that nobody will be looking for you, your kids are dead, your ex- husband and your ex-boyfriend want nothing to do with you, so you have nobody."

Faith looked at him in disgust. "How the hell do you know everything about me?" 

"I told you that I have been investigating you." Greg said. " I had to know everything about you."

"Someone will be looking for me, I have friends, and co-workers." Faith said, trying to tell herself more than anything.

He laughed. "You have no friends; you spend all your time at work. They might realize you are missing, but they won't look for you." he replied, as he sat down next to her on the bed.

She recoiled away from him, pushing herself against the frame of the headboard. "Get away from me."

"Now that is not the way to talk to me." he said, as he pulled the cloth out of his pocket.

"No…" she screamed. He then looked at her with this mad look on his face, and put the cloth back into his pocket.

She then took a deep breath, when she saw that he wasn't going to drug her. He grinned at her. "No.. I think you are going to need some stronger tonight, seeing as you have misbehave."

"No… No." she screamed as loud as she could.

He then opened the drawer next to the bed, and pulled some rope out.

He then grabbed her hands, and tied them with the rope. She looked at him in fear.

"I'm not going kill you, but I can't take my chance that you will try and run out of the room."

He then walked over to the end of the bed, and put them around her legs, as soon as he finished that, he grabbed her and put her over his shoulder. She was screaming the whole time; he then placed her on the floor. "Stay there."

"Where the hell would I go," she said.

She watched as he picked up a water bottle from the cupboard. He then picked her up and placed her onto the couch. She looked at him in terror. He grabbed the water bottle and pours it down her throat. But she wouldn't swallow it.

"Drink it."

She shakes her head.

"Drink."

"No," " she yelled. He then hit her across the face. "Drink it now.

She knew that she had no choice…she swallowed roughly, coughing slightly as the liquid poured down her throat.

"Good, Faith."

She shut her mouth, as she knew exactly what he was doing, he was trying to drug her and she wasn't going to let it happen.

"Don't do that Faith, you need to drink more." She wouldn't open her mouth, so he grabbed her neck. "Open now."

She could see that he was about to hit her again, and she knew that she had to do it. She opened her mouth.

"That's good, Faith, see I knew you can be good" he said, as he poured the water down her throat.

"Just one more sip…" he said, as he pour more down. " See now that wasn't bad." he said, as he sat down next to her.

She looked at him. "You are going to pay for this..." she said, as she started to get sleepy.

He touched her face. "It just will take a few minutes and then you'll be okay." 

"No…." she said, as her eyes started to close, and her yelling was coming less and less, before long, she was out cold.

He touched her face. "See that wasn't too bad."

He then picked her and grabbed her to the bedroom. He placed her on the bed, and took off the ropes on her hands and legs. "I think she has learnt her lesson to not mess with me."

He then placed the blanket over her to make sure that she is warm.

"Sleep tight, Faith." he said, as he kissed her forehead, and gently moved a piece of hair away from her face.

He then closed the door behind him, and make sure that it was locked. "Maybe tomorrow will be a better day,"

To be continued!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: You're Never Alone 3?  
Rating: PG13

Summary: Bosco and Faith lost touch with each other after the precient fire and he moves away, but when Faith gets abducted, will he be able to find her?

Greg walked into the police station, and he was happy to see that the front lobby was bustling with activity…at least he could get in unnoticed. Starting up the small staircase, he came to a stop outside Faith's office. After taking a quick look up and down the hallway, he pushed the door open and slipped inside…the lights were off. Pulling a penlight from his back pocket, he switched it on…focusing the beam of light on Faith's desk. A manila folder became visible in the darkness and he grabbed it from the desk, before turning his around to view the name on the front. Seeing that it was his file, he slipped it underneath his jacket, and switched the penlight off. As quickly as he entered, he left the office, making his way back down the steps and outside.

Faith slowly opened her eyes, feeling slightly dizzy. She saw that she hadn't dreamt everything that had happened…she was still there. A dull pain shot through her right cheek, and she raised her hand to it. That's where Greg had hit her the night before, and it still hurt. Even though her body was screaming at her to go back to sleep, she knew she couldn't…she needed to find a way out.

She stood up, and the dizziness returned. "You can do this, Faith. You have to," she told herself. She took a deep breath. I can't let him win; she thought to herself, as she walked towards the door. As she turned to doorknob feebly, she realized that the door was locked. Cursing lightly under her breath, she started looking around the room for anything that could force the door open. Not seeing anything right away, she started searching through drawers and cabinets. Pulling open the middle drawer of the desk, her eyes widened at what sat inside…a cell phone.

Oh yeah, this guys a regular Einstein. She thought to herself. She gently pushed the on button, hearing the happy little greeting that came from it.

"You're not a good cop are you, Faith?" Greg said, as he came behind her and pulled the cloth over her mouth. She struggled and yelled, but a few seconds later, they become less and less.

He grabbed her, and placed her on to the bed. "You had to misbehave, didn't you?" He then touched her face. "When will you learn, you can't bet me?"

As Lieu was driving, Bosco was looking out of the window, thinking of all the memories with Faith that he'd locked away over the last couple years. Even though they'd lost touch, he always found himself sitting and wondering what Faith was doing, how she was doing, and whether or not she was happy. Now, he finds out that she wasn't happy and that her life was a mess.

If only I could have been there for her. Well, he was going to be there for her now, he was going to find her…then he'd never let her out of his sight again.

"I uh, called Davis and Sully before I left…they're waiting for us at Faith's office." Lieu said quietly, making a right turn at a light. "Michaels and Wiggs wanna start there…they think maybe the suspect is someone she's arrested or-"

"Someone she's arrested?"

"I heard that she has been investigating a serial killer for the past few weeks."

Bosco swallowed, and panic shot through him. "Your telling me…that Faith may have been taken by a serial killer?"

"Bosco, we don't know yet…just, don't panic until we have something to go on, ok?"

But that was exactly what Bosco was thinking…for all they knew; Faith could be lying somewhere dead at that exact moment. He tried to push the image from his mind, but couldn't…he just prayed to God that he was wrong.

He opened the door, and picked Faith up, and put her over his shoulder. "You upset me, Faith, I thought today was going to be better."

"No…. don't." Faith mumbled.

"Shhh… Faith." He said, as he walked out of the bedroom. "Everything will be fine if you just listen to me."

Carefully opening the door that led to the basement, he flipped on the small light and started down the darkened stairs. Stepping down off the last step, he was faced with a dimly lit room. Over in the far corner, a cast-iron bed sat. Making his way over to the bed, he gently layed Faith down. After checking that she was still asleep, he made his way over to the desk on the other side of the room.

Opening the top drawer, he pulled out a bundle of ropes.

He started back towards Faith and gently grabbed her hands. Taking one of the strands of rope, he tied it around her wrist before tying it off on the headboard of the bed. He did the same thing with her other hand. Moving down the bed to her legs, he did the same thing, securing the rope to the footboard.

"If only you'd learn to listen to me Faith...I wouldn't have to do this." he said, as he kissed her forehead.

"I'll be back later," he said, as he walked away from her, and he went up the stairs.

Sully, Sasha and Ty were waiting in the precinct for Bosco and Lieu to show up. "This is not how I wanted us to reunite." Ty mumbled, shaking his head.

Sully nodded. "When I got your message, I almost threw up. When I heard your voice, I was in no way expecting what you told me…thank God Lynn was there to bring be back."

"Did she stay in town?" Ty asked.

Sully nodded. "Yes, she wanted to be there for me,"

Ty smiled. "That's good,"

"You needed someone there with you, Sully; I'm glad that Lynn was there." Sasha replied. "Even though we haven't worked with Faith in a long time…she's still part of the family."

Bosco, Michaels, Wiggs and Lieu approached them from the steps. Sully had never seen Bosco looking so sullen, so helpless. Wanting to comfort his old friend, he pulled the younger man into a friendly hug, patting his back…and for the first time, Bosco didn't say anything about it.

"It's going to be okay, we'll are going to find her, I know it."

Bosco broke the embrace and nodded, before Davis hugged him as well. "This isn't how I wanted us to reunite, Bosco."

Bosco nodded against Davis' shoulder and once again broke the embrace. "Thanks for being here, you guys."

Michaels looked at everybody. "I can't have you working on this case, it's too dangerous."

Lieu looked at Michaels. "You need as many people you can looking out for her right?"

Michaels sighed, then nodded. "That's true. But what I say goes." Micheals said, as he and Wiggs walked away towards Faith's office, with everyone falling into step behind them.

As Faith woke up, she tried to move her hands and legs, but she couldn't. She then realized that they were tied up; she looked over the room, and saw that she was somewhere different.

Why did he take me somewhere different, unless he is going to kill me now, she thought to herself.

Greg looked at the fear in her eyes. "I'm not going to kill you, but I had to teach you a lesson. I didn't want to do this, but you left me no choice."

" Someone is going to find me."

Greg caressed her face. "How many times do I need to tell you nobody is going to save you?"

"Yes they will."

He shakes his head. "It's so sad that you think that someone cares about you…you have nobody."

Single tears fell down her cheek.

"Shh… Faith, don't cry." He said, as he ran his index finger down the side of her face.

"Don't touch me." She snarled, trying to move away from him.

He looked at her in frustration. "Why do you have to talk to me like that? I just care about you."

"You don't care about me," she yelled. "If you did you wouldn't be doing this." She tried to move to loosen the ropes.

"You aren't going to get them untied if that is what you are trying to do. I knew that you would try, so I made them tight."

"Why are you doing this, why haven't you kill me yet?" Faith said, not sure she wanted the answer.

"That was the plan, but there's been a change of plans."

The sound of the doorbell ringing made them both jump lightly.

"I thought you said that nobody came here." Faith said with a smirk.

"I guess I was wrong. " Greg said, he then walked over to the desk. Faith knew exactly what he was doing, he was going to drug her, and there was nothing she could do.

"I'm sure you thought I was going to drug you… but I need you to be awake for dinner." he said, as he pulled some duct tape out of the drawer, and walked her.

"But I need you to be quiet though." he said, as he put duct tape over her mouth. A tear comes down her cheek. "Shh.. Faith, it will only be for a few minutes." He said, as he walked away her and walked up the stairs.

Faith sighed. Maybe he's right and nobody is going to find me, it's not like anybody is going to miss me, she thought to herself.

Greg opened the door. "Sorry I took so long, I was busy." He said with a smile.

The man looked at him. "I was wondering if you knew where the nearest gas station is, my car broke down."

"Sure, you go down for a few blocks and then you take your first left."

"So you and your wife are taking a vacation here." The person asked. Greg wasn't like all the questions the person was asking.

"Yes we are, I really need to get back to her now." Greg said, as the person thank him and said goodbye. Panicking, Greg grabbed the young man, wrapping his arm around his neck. The man struggled for air, slapping Greg's arms feebly. Greg squeezed, whispering words of comfort as the stranger slowly stopped moving, his arms and legs going limp.

"This wasn't personal." Greg said, grabbing the young man's arms and dragging him around to the back path of the house. "But I can't let anyone know about Faith." Dragging the body to the river bank, he gave a grunt as he rolled the man down and into the water.

Greg then walked back into the cottage, and walked down the stairs to the basement.

He walked up to Faith, and pulled the duct tape gently off her mouth. "Everything's going to be fine now, nobody can find us."

Faith knew exactly what he had done. "You killed the person at the door."

"I had to for you, Faith." He whispered, a soft smile on his face.

"Are you going to kill me next?"

"I would never do that Faith." He said, as he touched her face. "I'm falling in love with you."

She felt like she was going to be sick…once again struggling against the ropes, she sent out a silent prayer that someone would find her soon….

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: You're Never Alone 4?   
Rating: PG13

Summary: Bosco and Faith lost touch with each other after the precient fire and he moves away, but when Faith gets abducted, will he be able to find her?

Having just finished making dinner, he placed the two laden plates down on the small tray. His mind went to Faith. He'd tried to make her feel at home, tried to make her feel loved…but she wasn't making it easy. He'd known that it would take some time for her to love him, but he didn't mind waiting…not for her. His original plan had been to take her and dispose of her like he had the other women…but there was something about her that made him change his plans.

He opened the door to the basement and walked down the stairs. As he approached the bottom of the stairs, his eyes fell on Faith…who was just starting up the steps.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" he yelled. Her eyes widened as he put the tray down on the bottom step and lifted her over his shoulder. Making his way over to the mattress in the corner, he threw her down onto it, pointing at her as she sat up. "Stay there."

Going to the desk, he reached into the top drawer and grabbed a bundle of ropes and roll of duct tape. Taking a deep breath, he walked back over to Faith, and gently grabbed her hands, tying them with the rope. Then taking the duct-tape, he took a long piece and wound it around her hands. He then moved down to her legs, securing them with rope and tape as well.

"There is no way in hell you are going to be able to get out now." He said quietly, looking down at her. "And to think I was nice to you! Got you a comfortable bed-"

"I guess you didn't tie the ropes as tight as you thought you did."

"But you didn't get anywhere, did you?" Greg yelled.

Faith winced at the anger in his voice, and swallowed hard. "So what happens to me now?"

"I told you I'm not going to kill you, I love you." He then walked over to the stairs and picked up the tray. "You need to eat."

"Like I would eat anything you gave me." Faith yelled.

He then sat down next to her. "Eat."

"No..."

He forced a small spoonful of food into her mouth. "Eat…you need to stay healthy." Suddenly, Faith spit the food out, trying to move away from him. "Faith, please don't do this. Just eat it." Trying again, she once again spit the food out.

He shook his head. "Fine…you don't want to eat?" Reaching into the bedside table drawer, he pulled out the prepared damp cloth, and the smell of chloroform hung in the air as he clamped it over her mouth. She struggled, screaming into the material of the cloth…but her strength left her, and her world faded to black.

He looked down at her, sadness in his eyes. "If only you weren't like this, Faith." He whispered, removing the cloth from her mouth. After covering her with blankets and making sure her pillow was fluffed, he kissed her forehead and started back upstairs, closing the door behind him.

"The file has to be somewhere," Wigg told Michaels, as everybody looked around the office for the file on the serial killer case that Faith was working.

"Well it didn't just walk off by itself." Bosco replied. "You might know something about the case that Faith was working on," he said, as he looked at Wiggs.

"That is where you are wrong, Boscorelli. This was Faith's case; she didn't want anybody's help with it."

"She worked it alone?" Sully replied. "What about her partner?"

"We don't really have partners here. She wanted to just work on this on her own…she worked on this case everyday for as she could, sometimes she stayed overnight,"

"Because she didn't want to go home." Bosco replied, knowing Faith well enough. "So her kidnapper must be the person she's been investigating, because there is no way that this file would go missing the same night she goes missing. So what's the next step?"

"We are just going to have to look into this guy ourselves." Michaels said, shrugging.

"So the only thing you know is his name? That is how you are going to find Faith? She could be dead by the time an investigation is finished!" Bosco yelled.

"Well you're not the boss, Boscorelli, so either you help us out…or you can go back to your regular assignment. "Michaels replied. " It's your choice."

Bosco sighed. He knew he was going to hate working with the FBI. "While you stay here and "investigate" this guy, I'm going to go to Faith's apartment, and see if I can find some evidence there." He said, as he started to walk away.

"We'll have CSIs at the apartment right now, they have been there for a while now." Wiggs said, as he walked up to Bosco.

"I don't care, I'm going there if you like it or not." Bosco said.

Sully looked at Bosco. " You don't need to do that."

"Yes I do, Sully. I have to go there; maybe there's something there that only I would notice. Something I'm meant to see."

Sully looked into Bosco's eyes, and could see that he really felt like he needed to do this. "Fine, but only if I go with you."

"Me too." Ty said.

"We all go." Lieu said, knowing that Bosco is going to need as much support as he could get while in Faith's apartment…it wasn't gonna be pretty.

"You all can go, but don't you mess with anything." Micheals said.

"Who do you think you are talking to, we are all cops remember." Bosco said, as they all left Faith's office.

A half an hour later,

They approached Faith's apartment door, and were stopped by the all to familiar yellow crime scene tape and an officer guarding the entrance. "You can't come in here…this is a crime-"

"We're with the police department." Bosco said, as he showed his badge.

"That's a Jersey badge…it won't get you any special treatment from me." the officer said. Ty then showed his badge. The police officer nodded, and let everybody in the apartment. Sully looked at Bosco's face, as they walked into the living room, and saw the mess it still was in.

"Bosco, you don't need to do this." Sully said, as he put his hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, I do Sully." Bosco said, as he walked into the living room. The coffee table had been overturned, the contents that once sat on top had been thrown to the floor, and the cushions had been taken off the couch. Just looking around the room, Bosco could see what Faith had gone through the night she went missing, and it made him sick to his stomach, that his "partner" had been put in this situation.

He then walked to her bedroom, and it was a much bigger mess than the living room, her drawer was still open, with a t- shirt hanging out, there was stuff on the floor. He sighed, raking his hand through his hair. "We'll find you, Faith…wherever the hell you are."

"You are right, Bosco, we'll find her, but I think we need to leave it's not going to help you," Ty said softly, leaning against the doorframe.

"Not yet, Ty." Bosco felt the dreadful sting in his eyes, and started towards the bathroom. Closing the bathroom door behind him, he leaned on it heavily, tears silently falling down his cheeks.

He put his hands on his face, as he took a deep breath. He then stood up. " Get a grip, Boscorelli…not the time to break down." he said out loud to himself, as he walked out of the bathroom, and walked back into the living room.

Looking around the room, Bosco furrowed his brow. " Where's Faith's gun?"

"It's being taken into the crime lab for ballistics examination," One CSI said, looking over at him.

"Ballistic examination? What for? We know who took her, why the hell do you need her gun!"

Lieu walked over to Bosco, placing a hand on his shoulder. " Look I realize that your upset, but they're just doing their job, I'm sure as soon as the gun's been through ballistics, you'll be able to have it."

Nodding, Bosco then walked through the apartment, desperate for some kind of clue as to where Faith might be. He jumped at a hand on his shoulder. "Bosco, Lieu says that Wiggs just called…we gotta leave for the night."

Bosco turned to Ty. "I can't leave this apartment until I find something. I can't-" Tears started falling down his cheeks, as he continued to wander around the room.

Pulling Bosco into a hug, Ty patted his back. "And we will find something…just not tonight. Let people look at this place with fresh eyes…not ones full of tears."

Bosco then wiped the tears away. "I didn't mean to cry in front of you…I"

Ty stopped before Bosco said anything else. "I know how much she means to you, she means a great deal to all of us, we'll find her, but not here, let's go look somewhere else."

Bosco nodded, as he and Ty walked up to the rest of them, and left the apartment.

The next morning,

Greg was sitting in the chair next to the mattress, looking at Faith. She then suddenly woke up.

"Faith..."

She started trembling, before leaning over the edge of the mattress and vomiting all over the floor.

He sat down next to her. "Faith…. I'm so sorry, I had to drug you like that, but I had to make you learn your lesson."

She then throws up again. She has never felt this sick before, she felt like she was dying. Maybe that it what he is trying to do to me, she thought to herself.

He then touched her forehead. "Oh my, you have a fever… that's not good." Greg said; he saw how weak and pale that she looked. He couldn't have her die on him, not now that he realized how much he cared for her.

"Maybe if you didn't drug me, I wouldn't be sick like this."

"If you didn't misbehave like you did, I wouldn't have to do it." Greg replied, as he touched her face. She then throws up again, but this time it was in his shirt. She looked at him in fear of what he was going to do her.

"Oh Faith… you must be really sick, I guess I have to go and get something to make you feel better, are you going to be quiet or do I need to make you be quiet?" he asked.

She looked at him. "I thought you said nobody would come here, so I could make us much noise as I want."

He chuckled softly. "That's what I love about you…feisty as all hell." Kissing her forehead, he stood up.

"Don't touch me." Faith yelled.

Shaking his head, he placed a finger on her lips. "Just be quiet for a moment…please?"

She scrunched up her face in disgust as he started towards the stairs. Before taking the first step, he turned to look at her. "You'll grow to love me."

He bolted up the stairs, grabbing his cell phone that sat on the kitchen table. Hitting 2 on his speed dial, he waited for an answer. "Hello?"

"I need to see you now."

"Not now, Greg, I'm at work,"

"She's not well, she's got a high fever, and she's throwing up everywhere."

The person on the phone sighed. "Fine, I'll meet you in 20 at the coffee shop, alright?

Greg hit the end button on his phone, grabbed his keys, and took off through the door.

Greg walked towards the coffee shop, and saw Shawn coming towards him. He worked as a nurse at the hospital, so he knew what he was talking about, and that he could help Faith. Shawn was his partner in the kidnappings that he did previously, but when Greg saw Faith he knew that this was all his, that Shawn couldn't see her, or have any part in it. But now he needed Shawn's help.

"Hey Greg, so what's wrong with your newest victim, I thought you were going to kill her."

"No Shawn, I like her." Greg replied. "I just need some medication to help her feel better."

"I told you to not give her too much of the drugs."

"She was acting up, I had to." Greg replied. "So do you have what I need?"

"Yes I do, I don't know which drug you gave her, but this medication should help you, just give it to her, it will take a while to work, but she will feel better." Shawn said, as he handed the medication to Greg.

"Thank you." Greg said, as he started to walk away. "Hey when do I get to see her?"

"You don't," Greg yelled, as he walked away from Shawn.

Bosco slowly walked up the front steps of the precinct, yawning as he went. He went to his mother's to try and sleep, but every time he closed his eyes, all he could see and hear was Faith. He spent the whole night sitting at the kitchen table, memories running through his mind like an old movie.

He approached the front desk, and saw Sully and Lynn talking with Lieu. "Bosco…any news?"

Bosco shook his head, leaning against the desk tiredly. "Nope…I haven't gotten a phone call, so I'm assuming they haven't found anything."

Lynn looked at Bosco. "I'm sorry about your friend. It must be hard to lose someone you care about so much."

"Don't you dare talk about her like she's dead." Bosco snapped. "She's out there somewhere…alive." Throwing the woman another glare, Bosco turned and started up the steps to the locker room.

Normally, Sully would have ripped Bosco a new one for talking to Lynn like that…but he knew what Bosco was going through.

"I'll see you later, Sully." Lynn said, as she kissed Sully.

Sully looked at Lynn. "Bosco didn't mean to be like that."

"I understand, Sul, he is worried about his friend, just like you are. I saw that you didn't sleep last night, you were sitting in the living room, talking with Ty all night."

" We were talking about all the memories, me, Ty, Faith and Bosco had together." Sully said with a grin. "It is so hard to know think about what is happening with Faith, so Ty decided that we should think about the good memories."

"Ty's a good guy." Lynn said, as she hugged Sully. "Call me if you need me," she said, as she walked away.

Sully nodded. "I will."

Sully walked up the precinct, and was about to walk in when he stopped for a moment, and thought of Faith. Tears then started to fall his cheeks. "We'll find you, Faith, Bosco will kick my ass if we don't." He then wiped away the tears, and walked inside.

Walking back down into the basement, Greg found Faith where he'd left her. He approached the mattress sitting down beside her. "You need to take this to get better." He held the medicine bottle up, showing it to her.

Taking a pill from the small bottle, he grabbed a bottle of water from his bag and handed it to her. "Don't worry…it's nothing bad. It'll help you feel better."

Faith didn't want to take anything that he had to give, but she felt so sick…she didn't have a choice. "Fine," she said, as she put the pill in her mouth and then grabbed the bottle, taking a small sip.

"That's right, Faith…." He said. "It will make everything better soon." He then turned off the light in the basement. "Try and get some sleep." He said, as he walked up to the stairs.

She sighed, as she tried to fall asleep. She looked out the window, and saw that it was still light out. She just wonders if anybody is going to come and find her, or if she is never going to found.

She closed her eyes, and started to drift off to sleep.

Greg was walking down the street when he saw some police officers that he knew that worked with Faith before, and her boss, he knew this because of when he investigate her. He hid behind the bushes so he could hear what they were saying.

"We are going to find Faith." One of the younger officers said. "We will, Bosco. Trust me, we aren't going to give up until we find her." the older fatter one said.

Greg laughed at himself, as he walked away. "You think you will find her, but I have a plan. You'll never find her," he smiled to himself, as he got into his car, and drove away.

Walking back into the basement of the cottage, he smiled at the sight of Faith still fast asleep. Quietly, he sat down on the edge of the bed, taking the vials, rubber band, and needles from his pocket. Trying desperately not to wake his sleeping beauty, he untied her right arm from the ropes and tape, and placed it gently in his lap.

Attaching one of the vials to the needle, and wrapping the rubbed band around Faith's arm, he gently inserted the needle into her vein. She jerked awake, her eyes going wide at the sight of the needle. "What are you-"

"Shhh." He said soothingly as the vial began to fill with her blood. "Close your eyes and go back to sleep."

Faith didn't want to close her eyes…there was a chance she wouldn't wake up again. "What the hell are you-"

Holding the needle in her arm with one hand, he pulled the chloroform cloth from the bedside table and clamped it over her mouth. She struggled slightly before her eyes drooped shut. "You always have to make things difficult." Greg said, removing the cloth from her face.

After filling 4 vials with Faith's blood, he gently removed the needle from her arm and took away the rubber band. Placing the vials and needles in his pocket, he placed a cotton ball over the puncture in her arm and secured it with tape.

Kissing her forehead, he quietly left the basement.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: You're Never Alone 5?   
Rating: PG13 for violence

Summary: Bosco and Faith lost touch with each other after the precinct fire and he moves away, but when Faith gets abducted, will he be able to find her?

Faith slowly opened her eyes, wincing at the sharp pain that radiated through her left arm. Looking up, she realized that her left arm was still tied to the bedpost…she untied it quickly, before sitting up and starting on the ropes that still bound her legs. "What the hell are you doing?"

She snapped her head up, eyes going wide at the sound of his voice. He was standing at the foot of the stairs, confusion and anger in his eyes.

"What the hell did you do to my arm?"

"It's nothing, Faith. You weren't to suppose to be up yet. I haven't finished what I wanted to do."

"What were you gonna go? Kill me while I was drugged?"

"I already told you that I'm not going to kill you. I just have to do something so we can be together forever." Greg said. Faith didn't understand what he meant, but she was definitely afraid of what he was going to do. He then looked at Faith, looking at her hands.

"Yes I know what you are thinking of doing, but there is no way you are escaping from here." he said, as he grabbed the rope that was on the mattress and grabbed her hands.

"No. Don't." Faith pleaded, trying to pull her hands from his grip.

"Why are you making this so hard. " He said, as he tightened his grip on her hands, tying them tightly with the rope.

"I'm never gonna be yours!" She yelled, once again trying to pull her hands away. "Never."

"Never say never!" He said loudly, smacking her across the face. "Your mine."

"No…. Someone will find me"

"No one will find you." Greg yelled.

"Yes they will! That's why your doing whatever it is that your doing!" Faith struggled uselessly against her bonds. "I'm not stupid…I'm a detective, remember?"

"Well you must not be a good one if you are still here." Greg said, with a laugh. "You'll never give up will you?"

"Someone help." she screamed.

He then grabbed the duct tape. "Now shut up," he said, as he pulled it over her mouth. "You're mine now…forever."

Faith felt a chill down her spine when he said that, he was really crazy and there was nothing she could do. Faith tried as hard as she could to untie the ropes, but it was useless.

Leaning over her, he tenderly caressed her face. "Your mine…your not going anywhere."

Bosco sat in the office, pouring over file after file. The others, needing coffee, had gone on break, leaving him alone. Davis had tried to convince him to go alone, but Bosco had refused. A break was the last thing he needed…he needed to find Faith.

He sighed at the realization that they wouldn't find Faith sitting on their butts in the office, but there was nothing he could do about it…he had to listen to the FBI. Faith would've found that amusing…that I was listening to someone else instead of going of on a one-man tirade.

Sully appeared at the door, breathing heavily. "We got a lead."

Wordlessly, Bosco jumped up from the desk and tore outta the room…the others following closely at this heels.

Thirty minutes later,

"So what was the lead?" Bosco asked Sully, as they got to the warehouse.

"Police officers from 79 got a call about a beaten up woman they didn't know what Faith looked like, so they just told us to come."

"Is she talking?" Bosco asked.

"She's unconscious and there was no id, so they didn't know if it was her or not." Sully said.

"So what are we doing just standing here?"

Michaels, Ty. Lieu and Sasha all stared at Bosco, their faces sullen and their eyes sad.

"Maybe you shouldn't go in there, Bosco." Ty said.

"There's nothing you can say, to stop me from being there for Faith." With that, Bosco turned and bolted into the warehouse…the others following behind.

Walking quickly down a dark hallway just inside the entrance, paramedics guiding a gurney came into sight. His heart pounded out of his chest as he approached. "Faith?" Looking down at the face of the young woman, the sound of his heart breaking filled his ears. It wasn't Faith…

"I'm sorry, Bosco" Sully said softly, placing a hand on Bosco's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Shrugging Sully off, Bosco turned around. "I'm fine." He pushed past him, starting back towards the entrance to the warehouse. Lieu gave a sigh, and took off after him.

"Look, I know that you were hoping it was Faith…we all were." He said, finally catching up to the younger officer. "We're going to find her."

Bosco suddenly stopped in his tracks, causing Lieu to walk into him. "And what if we don't?"

"We can't think that way, Bosco."

"I don't want to, but how else am I suppose to think."

"Just don't give up," Lieu said.

Tears then started to fall down Bosco's face. "I'm sorry,"

"Don't be," Lieu said softly, pulling Bosco into a comforting hug. "I know this is hard…especially for you, being her partner for so long." Pulling away, a small smile came over the other man's face. "I still don't know how the hell she put up with you. Guess she saw the real you."

Bosco furrowed a brow, attempting to stop the tears. "The real me?"

"I'm not stupid; I know that there is alot about you that you don't show anybody. You aren't the jerk you like people to think you are"

Bosco smiled slightly. "How do you know I'm not a jerk?"

"Because I've seen it,"

The rest of them showed up. "Ready to go, back?" Ty asked.

"Sure," Bosco said. "We just have to try and find if he is working with someone."

Lieu smiled. "That's right, Bosco, we aren't giving up."

Bosco smiled at Lieu. "No, we'll find her."

_Faith was walking down the street towards the car accident scene. As she walked up to the scene, she saw Miller standing there. "What are you doing here?"_

"They thought that you would need someone here for you." John Miller told her. She looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Nobody told you why you are here." John asked. Faith shakes her head. "I just got a call from Thomas saying that I needed to be here." As Faith got to the car, she realizes why she was called here. "No..." she screamed as she saw Emily and Charlie looking pale and hurt. She walked up to them.

"No. Don't." Miller said.

"Why can't I see them." Faith asked. "They are my kids."

Miller grabbed her arms. "Don't, Faith.. They are gone."

Faith looked at Miller. "No… they can't be…." She walked up to the car, and walked up to the kids, and realizes that they were gone. "No… No..." she screamed.

"I'm moving away, Faith. I just think it is best for me to start somewhere new." Bosco said to Faith.

"I thought we were getting back to normal, that we were friends again."

"You know that we never got back to where we were before, we just made out that we did. You have your own life, you'll forget about me."

She hugged him. "I'll never forget about you, but I understand why you have to do this. Don't forget to write." Faith said.

"I won't." 

Suddenly Faith woke up from the dream, and she realized that she has nobody … her kids are gone, her old best friend is living somewhere else, probably having a great life, forgetting about her. For all she knew, Bosco was married with kids…he hadn't kept his promise to write.

I have nobody, and nobody is going to find me not now or ever. She thought as she lay her on the pillow. "Nobody will come." she cried herself to sleep.

A few hours later,

Greg walked into the cottage; he smiled to himself, as he thought about what he just did. The plan was in motion, he just had to get her out of here, and then they can have the great life together. "She will learn to love me, I know it" he said out loud to himself.

He then walked down the stairs to the basement, and walked up to her, and unties the ropes and duct tapes from her legs.

"Get up."

"Like hell I will."

He then grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. "Get up now." he said.

"No…" she yelled. He then grabbed her, and put her over his shoulder. She kicked and screamed the whole way up the stairs.

"Shut up." He said, as they walked out of the cottage, towards the van walking in the driveway. He opened the door, and placed her on the passenger seat. He then grabbed the rope that was lying on the driver's seat.

He grabbed her feet together, and put rope over them a few times, and grabbed the duct tape and put it over her feet.

"Why the hell are you ducting taping it too? Where I am going to go?"

"It's for your own protection, Faith. If you weren't misbehaving so much, I wouldn't have to do this." he said.

"Don't you think someone is going to notice me all tie up?" Faith yelled. He then walked to the back seat, and got a blanket out, and put it over her.

"Nobody is going to notice… because you aren't going to see anybody." he said with a laugh, as he walked away from her, and walked back into the cottage.

She sighed. She just hopes and prays that someone will find her, but she was losing hope that was ever going to happen.

She then saw him closed the door behind, and walked to the driver's seat. "Okay, Faith, time to finally go to our "home".

"Like hell I will."

"You don't really have a choice now, do you?" he said, as he touched her face. "Nobody will find you…. you will never escape. So you should get use to it, and start to be nice to me, Faith."

"No way," she said. He hit her across the face. "You listen here; you are going to be nice to me,"

She turned away from him, and looks out the window. He grabbed her face. "Listen to me… don't you misbehave anymore or..."

"Or you'll kill me."

"No, I wouldn't do that." he said, as he started the car. "I know it is going to take you a while before you can love me, but we have forever," he said, as they drove away from the cottage.

When they all got back to the station, Wiggs walked up to them, he then whispered something to Sully. Sully nodded. "Okay."

Sully looked at Bosco. "Ty, Sasha and Wiggs and I have a lead that we need to check out."

"If it's to do with Faith, I'm coming."

"No you're not," Wiggs told Bosco. Bosco looked at him with this mad look. "I know I'm not the boss, but Faith is important to me, if it is something to do with her, I want to know."

"I'm sorry, Boscorelli, I can't have a lot of people coming to help with this lead. You and Swersky can work."

"Work on looking over the files again. I don't think so." Bosco yelled.

" No that is not what I was going to say, I was just going to say that I found some names in Faith's note book that I think might have to do with the kidnapper." Lieu looked at Wiggs. "We'll be happy to do that, won't we Bosco?"

Bosco nodded. "Fine, but call me if you find her." Wiggs nodded. "Of course," he said, as they all walked away from Bosco and Lieu.

Many hours later,

Bosco was looking out the window of the office. "I wonder why it is taking them so long to get back it has been nearly 5 hours since they left."

"I don't know, Bosco," Lieu said.

Bosco then saw Sully and Ty walking back into the station and he walked down the stairs. "So what's the lead?" he asked. "Did you find her?"

Sully and Ty both looked at each other with this sad look on their face.

Bosco could tell that there was something they were telling him. "Come on guys, tell me what you found."

"Where's Lieu?"

"He's in the office, why?" Bosco asked.

"Ty, can you go and get Lieu." Sully replied. Bosco was starting to get worried now, why would Lieu have to be here for this. Ty nodded, and walked away.

A few seconds later, Lieu and Ty came towards Sully and Bosco.

"He's here now, so tell me." Bosco asked.

'Why don't the two of you sit down, first?" Sully said, as they all sat down on the bench.

Bosco was starting to get really annoyed. "Just tell me what you found."

Sully took a deep breath. "I don't know how to tell you this. The lead that we got was a car that was in the river."

"Yeah so, what did this have to do with Faith?" Bosco asked, his voice cracking lightly.

"We pulled the car out of the river, and we opened the car… and..." Sully stopped as tears started to fall down his cheeks.

"There was blood everywhere. The seats, the…floor mats." Ty finished, a single tear falling down his cheek. "The…lab ran it…it's tested positive for Faith's type."

Bosco's chest constricted, his breathing becoming ragged. "Your not saying what I think your saying.

"I'm sorry, Bosco, she's gone."

To be continued!


	6. Chapter 6

You're Never Alone

Author's Note: Thanks Jamie for all your help.

Chapter 6

"No…your wrong!"

Ty looked down to the floor before looking back up at his friend. "Bosco…I wish I was. The lab double checked all the tests just to make sure."

"I don't care how many times they checked it!" Bosco shouted, rounding on Ty. "If she was gone…I'd feel it!"

Lieu put his hand on Bosco's shoulder. "I know this is hard for you…we didn't want it to end up like this."

Bosco shrugged off Lieu's hand, his face full of rage, hurt and confusion. "Until I see her body with my own eyes…she's alive, Lieu!"

"Bosco-" Sully started, his eyes sullen and sad. "You know as well as we all do that-"

"That what?" Bosco shouted, cutting Sully off. "That what, she's dead? That there's no point in even looking for her? Let me tell you something…if it was me that had gone missing, Faith would never stop looking. It wouldn't matter if it was a body that she was looking for, she wouldn't quit on me!" He paused, running his hand through his short hair as a single tear fell down his cheek. "And I won't quit on her."

"Bosco, don't do this to yourself."

"Don't do what? Have hope?"

Lieu cautiously placed an arm across Bosco's trembling shoulders. "You know…that we're not going to find her alive. She's gone, Bosco."

"Bosco." Ty said softly, his voice failing.

Shrugging Lieu's arm off again, Bosco looked over at Davis. "Ty, leave me alone. All of you, just leave me alone!" He left the room, taking off down the hallway.

"Boss, do you think he's going to be okay?"

"I don't know, Ty. I really don't know."

Sasha and Lynn met up at the bottom of the steps into the precinct. "Did Sully ask you to meet him here to?" Sasha asked as they started up the steps.

Lynn nodded. "Sully didn't sound like himself on the phone." She opened the door, and they walked inside.

Ty and Sully approached them, both looking extremely sad. Sasha smiled at them. "I'm sorry that I couldn't help look for Faith today…but I had to get back to the office."

"Sasha, "Ty said, sadly, his voice breaking.

"What's the matter?"

"I think you will need to sit down," Ty told her.

"I can't listen to this again." Sully said, as he rushed out of the police station. Lynn looked at the others before quickly following him outside.

Ty led Sasha to a bench by the door and helped her sit down. "We got some news about Faith this afternoon, she's-" He stopped, as tears started down his face. 

Sasha swallowed hard. "She's dead, isn't she?"

"We found a car and there was blood everywhere. The seats, the…floor mats." Ty said, as tears started to fall down his cheeks again. "The…lab ran it…it tested positive for Faith's blood type. There was no body, but you know as well as I do, that-"

"I know, Ty." She said, as she put her arms around him. "I can't believe this. I've been praying that there was a chance, that we'd have some sort of miracle-"

"We all were." Ty responded, rubbing Sasha's back as he tried to sooth her.

She sat up, wiping at her tears. "How are you holding up?"

Ty looked down on the ground. "I can't get the image out of my head, of all the blood everywhere; I can only imagine what she went through. Why couldn't we save her?"

Sasha reached a hand up, wiping away a tear that snaked down his cheek. "You did everything that you could to find her."

"But it wasn't good enough was it. She still suffered." Ty said sadly.

"You did the best you could, don't blame yourself,"

Ty sighed. "How can I not blame myself?"

"Try." Sasha said. She then grabbed a hold of his hand. "Everything's going to be okay, I can't believe that she's gone. We were never that great of friends after she found out I work for IAB, but I always respected her as a cop. I'm just so sorry that it had to end like this. How's Bosco doing?"  
Ty sighed. "How do you think he is doing? I don't know what this is going to do to him losing Faith like this. He's already not believing it; he won't until he finds a body."

"I would be the same way if something happened to you, Ty, I wouldn't want to believe you were gone." Sasha responded. "I would want to keep hope as long as I could."

"But Sasha, it's not good for him. There is no way we are going to find her alive." Ty replied.

Sasha nodded. "He knows that, but the heart makes you think weird things when you are hurting. Where is he? I would like to see him."

"I wouldn't do that, Sasha, maybe later. He needs to be alone right now." Ty said.

Sasha grabbed his hand. "Let's get out of here"

Ty nodded. "Ok." And they quietly left the station…

Lynn and Sully were sitting in a bench outside of the precinct. He was looking ahead, as if lost in his own world…his own thoughts. Lynn already knew about Faith, but she wanted to give Sully the chance to talk about it if he wanted to…she reached over and took his hand gently. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"She's dead, we couldn't save her. We help people all the time, but we couldn't save one of our own."

Lynn gave his hand a squeeze, before raising it to her lips "I'm so sorry, John,"

"I knew the moment that they said that they found his car, that it wasn't good news, and then when we open the car door-" He swallowed hard, his face paling lightly.

"John, you don't need to do this." Lynn spoke softly.

"I need to get this out." Sully whispered, looking down to the ground.

"Take your time, I'm here for you."

Sully took a deep breath as he spoke. "There was blood everywhere in the car, I knew at that moment she was gone, I didn't need any tests to know that was her blood."

"Isn't there a chance that she's still alive?"

Sully shakes his head. "Even though there was no body in the car, there is no way she could survive that."

Reaching her arms around him, Lynn pulled him into an embrace "I'm so sorry, I didn't get to know her, but by what you told me about her, she sounds like a great person."

"She was." Sully said. "I just wish we could have found her."

"I know you do."

"What kind of cops are we if we can't find one of our own. I have lost many people before, but this time it is different, because there was a chance that we could have saved her life, but we didn't."

"Did you find her? And let her die. No, John. So don't blame yourself."

Sully nodded. "I know…"

"How about we go back to Ty's place. It's not going to do you any good being here."

Sully nodded. "You are right. Thanks for being here, Lynn."

"I'll always be here for you, John." He said, as she put her arms around her, as they walked back to the car.

A hour later,

Lieu was talking on the phone when he saw Wiggs walk into the precient. " Mike." Lieu shouted.

Wiggs looked at him with a sad look on his face. "I didn't want to end up like this, Bob. I want to find her so bad. She was such a great detective."

"She was, Mike. She was one of my best cops."

"Don't tell me she's gone." said a voice; they turned around and saw Jeff standing in front of them.

"I thought you heard about it already, Jeff." Wiggs said.

"I've been out on a case all day." He looked down to the floor, his face whitening. "This can't be happening."

"I'm sorry, Jeff, I know you and she were friends." Lieu said softly. "Especially since you were the one who found out she was missing in the first place."

"This can't be happening, she can't be gone." Jeff repeated, shaking his head. "Where did you find her?"

"Well, we haven't actually found her body." Wiggs said.

"Then why are you saying that she's dead." Jeff yelled, as tears started to fall down his cheeks.

"We got a lead about a car in the river, I don't want to go into details, but there was blood everywhere in the car, there is no way that she could survive."

"But there's no body, so she's still alive."

"Jeff, you know as well as I do, that's she couldn't have survive that." Wiggs said.

Jeff looked at Wiggs with this sad look on his face. "But how do you know that?" 

"Jeff, why don't you take a few days off, I know this is hard for you." Wiggs told him. Jeff nodded, and walked away from Wiggs and Lieu.

Jeff walked up to Faith's office, and saw a man sitting in her office. "You must be Bosco."

Bosco snapped his head up, narrowing his eyes. "Who the hell are you, and what are you doing in Faith's office!"

"I'm Jeff McKinnon. I uh…worked with Faith occasionally."

"You are the one that found that she was gone." Bosco said.

Jeff nodded. "I heard the news about Faith; I didn't think anybody was in her office."

"What are you going to get rid of her stuff now that she's gone?" Bosco said. "You listen to me, she's not gone. So don't you even think about touching her stuff!"

Jeff smiled slightly. "You are exactly like she told me you were,"

Bosco didn't have time for this; he didn't want to talk to this Jeff person. "Can you go now?"

"Yep, a jerk exactly how she said that you were."

"Don't talk about her like you knew her!" Bosco yelled.

"I knew her just as well as you did." Jeff said. "But I will leave you alone," He was about to leave the office when he turned around. "I don't believe that she's gone either, not until I see a body will I believe it." He said, as he walked out of the office.

"You're not gone, Faith.. I would know if you were." he said, as he throws stuff off her desk. "Why did you have to do this to me, Faith? Why?" he whispered, as tears started down his face.

"Don't cry, Maurice."

Bosco snapped his head to the doorway, frantically wiping at his tears. "Ma…I didn't see you there."

"I figured that," Rose responded, slowly entering the room. "I heard about Faith, I'm so sorry, Maurice."

"What are you sorry about, she's not gone." Bosco said, as he turned back towards the desk.

She grabbed his hand. "Maurice… don't you walk away from me. I know you are hurting right now, let me help you."

"I told you that she's not gone, I would feel it if she was gone. We are going to find her and bring her home."

"Maurice…. "Rose said, as she grabbed his hand. " I know how important Faith was to you, but this isn't going to do you any good,"  
"I would know if she was dead…I would feel it. She's not." He yelled, his voice breaking.

Rose put her arms around Bosco, stroking his hair in an attempt to soothe him. "I know you don't want to believe it."

"I can't believe it, I won't." He broke the hug, walking over to the wall where pictures were hung…Faith's smiling face looked out at him from one of the frames.

He then started to cry. "She's not dead, ma…she's not." Turning around, he leaned back against the wall…slowly sliding down it to the floor.

Rose quickly went to him, kneeling down and pulling him into her arms. "Shh, let it all out."

He grasped at her shirt, trying to get as close to her as possible. "She can't be ma, she can't. She wouldn't leave me alone-"He paused, letting out a great big sniffle. "If she's gone ma, then it's my fault for not keeping her safe. She was my partner I should have be there for her."

"You haven't been her partner for a long time, Maurice."

"That doesn't matter; I'll always be her partner." He said softly, once again pulling Rose closer. "Always."

"Maurice-"

"But she's not gone… there's no body... So she's still alive no matter what anybody says... she has to be alive ma…cause if she was dead, a part of me would have died with her. I love her so much."

"I know you do…" Rose said, as she grabbed a hold of his hand. "Come on, let me take you home."

"I don't want to leave, Ma."

"It's not good for you staying here. Let me take you home and take care of you."

Bosco shook his head, wiping at his tears. "I can't leave her office, there has to be a clue somewhere, something that we missed before."

"I didn't ask you to come with me, Maurice." She said, her voice serious. "I'm telling you."

"I love you, Ma, but I'm a big boy now, I can take care of myself."

"You listen to your mom and go home with her now." Lieu appeared at the door, looking at me with narrow eyes. "I might not be your boss anymore, but I can tell Wiggs to tell you to get out of this precinct, so we can do it the easy way or the hard way."

Rose tried to smile. "Thank you, I know he won't listen to his mother, but he has to listen to you."

"I don't have to listen to any of you." Bosco said loudly as he stood up.

Rose looked at Bosco. "I love you Maurice, I know you are in pain right now, but you are being really stubborn, just let me take you home."

"Fine…But don't think this means that I think she's dead, but because I don't" he said, as he walked out of Faith's office.

Meanwhile,

Greg looked at Faith in the passenger seat. He smiled to himself as he thought about what a genius he was…putting that blood in his car would throw the entire investigation off. Now that they thought she was dead, there was no reason to continue the search.

"What are you smiling at?" Faith asked.

"I'm just thinking about our life together"

"We aren't going to have a life together; someone is going to find me."

Greg grinned. "No… that is where you are wrong." I made sure that nobody would come after you. he thought to himself.

Faith then looked out the window, as they were driving down the road. She had this bad feeling that she was never going to be found, she is going to be stuck with Greg for the rest of her life.


	7. Chapter 7

You're Never Alone

Author's Note: I would like to thank Jamie for all her help, it means so much to me!

Rating: PG 13 for violence

Chapter 7

Faith looked out the window as the car continued down the dark road. She'd been thinking since getting in the car about how she could take advantage of the situation and possibly get away. As if a light bulb suddenly lit up, she turned to Greg. "I need to go to the bathroom."

"Can't it wait?"

"No…not unless you want me to pee in your car."

"No, I don't want that." Greg sighed, pointing to a sign along the side of the road. "There's a rest stop coming up, we'll stop there."

Faith nodded. This just might be her way to get out of this whole nightmare.

Greg stopped the car at the rest station 10 minutes later, and climbed out. "Where are you going?" Faith asked, as he was started to walk away.

"I have to make sure that it is okay for you to go inside," he said.

She sighed. Maybe this won't work, she thought to herself.

He returns moments later, pulling her door open. "Ok, it's empty." Reaching in, he untied her hands and legs, and grasped her hand in his tightly. "Come on." Faith looked up at him, her confusion evident on her face. "What did you think I was going to let you go by yourself?"

He pulled her out of the car, and led her to the restroom inside the station. As they approached the door to the women's washroom, he pushed it open and moved to pull her inside. Faith stopped in her tracks, forcing Greg to turn around. "Am I not capable of going into the women's bathroom alone?"

"I'm not coming into the toilet with you, but I can't let you go by yourself."

She then walked into the stall, and closed the door. She sighed. She thought that this was going to be her way to escape, but it didn't happen, and probably will never happen.

Faith walked out of the stall, and wash her hands, she saw that Greg was nowhere in the bathroom, she smiled to herself; just maybe I am going to get out of this whole nightmare.

She then opened the door and peeked around the corner before starting towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Greg said, standing out of the door.

"I was just looking for you." Faith replied.

"Yeah right, Faith. I saw the look on your face you must have thought you were finally going to get rid of me, but I told you that you are mine." he said, as he grabbed her and walked back to the car, he then pushed her into the passenger seat, and closed the door.

He then walked over to the driver seat, and got in, and closed the door, and started the car, and drove away.

"What aren't you going to tie me up?" Faith asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I might escape."

Without warning, he fired out and smacked her across the face. "Don't you talk to me like that! I'm not tying you up as we are going to be staying at a hotel that not far from here."

"A public place? You really think that's smart with people looking for me?"

"Don't worry, nobody is looking for you."

A few minutes later,

Greg stopped the car, and turned to Faith. He then grabbed the rope that was on the back seat and grabbed Faith's hands. "We can't have you escaping, can we?" he said, as he tied her hands up.

He then walked away from her. She tried to move her hands, but Greg had made them really tight.

Greg then came back to the car ten minutes later, he opened the door to where Faith was, and untie her. "Let's go."

"No, I'm not going anywhere with you."

Greg dragged her out of the car. "You are going with me"

"Are you okay, miss?" a passerby asked.

"No, I'm not, I need help. He's kidnap me"

"Shhh honey, you forget to take your pills again," Greg said, as he put his arms around Faith.

"Don't listen to him…"

"I'm sorry about this." Greg replied.

The person nodded. "Its fine," she said, as she walked away. Greg waited until he was sure the person was gone, and then he picked her up and put her over his shoulder. "No." she screamed and kicked, as he walked towards the hotel room, he opened the door, and throws her on the ground. He then closed the door behind him. He saw that she was running towards the door. He run towards her and pulled her back to him.

"What the hell do you think you were doing out there with that woman, I think I need to teach you a lesson?" he said, as he pushed onto the floor. She then kicked him in the stomach, but before she could do anything, he grabbed her and held her hands over her head and started kicking her back.

"Don't." she yelled out, wincing as the pain radiated through her.

"Well you shouldn't have misbehaved; I thought we were starting to get to like each other."

"I would never like you," she snarled.

"Why do you have to talk like that to me? I love you."

"No you don't."

He then started kicked her stomach and her side a few more times. "If you did what you were told, I wouldn't have to do this." Then suddenly he stopped. "You stay right here." he said, as he walked out of the hotel room. Faith tried to get up, but her whole body ached, she then decided to crawl towards the door, hoping and praying that she get out somehow.

Bosco and Rose walked into her apartment. "Do you want something to eat or drink?"

"No." Bosco said, as he walked away from Rose, and walked towards the bedroom. He just wanted to get away from his Mother. He knew that she meant well, but if she said "I'm sorry about Faith" one more time, he'd lose it. He knew that she was alive, and he couldn't understand why no one else could see it.

"I know this is hard for you, Maurice." Rose said softly, as she stood in the doorway. "But you need to eat. Even if it's something like toast, you need-"

Bosco turned around. "There's a chance that my best friend is gone forever…and you expect me to eat?"

"Maurice, you need to keep your strength up." Rose spoke softly. She moved further into the room, never taking her eyes off her son. "You said she could be gone forever…are you starting to except it?"

"I never said that!" Bosco yelled, pointing at his mother. "What, you want me to give up on her!"

"But you know, just as well as everyone else, that she could never survive-"

"No… I don't know that, I wouldn't know that until I find her…it doesn't matter if she is dead or alive, I need to find her…that is what she would want me to do."

"No, Maurice, Faith wouldn't want you do this to yourself."

"You don't know anything about Faith! Don't act as though you know her!" Bosco yelled. He walked around his mother, grabbing his jacket before storming out of the apartment. Rose sighed, before quickly following him outside.

"Don't leave, Maurice."

"Just leave me alone!" He said over his shoulder as he started down the street.

"I'm not going to leave you alone…." Rose said, as she put her arms around him. He tried to move away from her. "No…" she said, as she tightened her embrace. " You need to let me help you."

"I don't need your help, thank you, Ma." Bosco said, looking at her, as tears come down his cheeks.

She looked at him. "You don't always have to deal with everything on your own, I'm here for you."

"I don't need anybody…not anyone-" he said, as he cried. Rose held him in her arms, for she doesn't know how long. He then looked up at her. "She..."

"Shh, Maurice. We don't know need to talk about it anymore." Small raindrops started falling, creating patterns on the sidewalk. The rain fell heavier and Rose sighed. "We better get back inside, sweetheart."

"I don't care," he said, as he pulled away and sat down on the curb. Rose looked down at him, feeling completely helpless to take away his pain. He was pale, his eyes bloodshot and wide, and stubble had appeared on his face from lack of shaving. She had only seen him look like this once before…after Michael died.

"I know you're hurting." Rose said softly as she sat down beside him. "But it'll get better, baby."

"I'd feel it ma." He replied, his tears mixing with the rain. "I felt it when she was sad…I felt it when she cried…I felt it when she screamed…and I felt it when she laughed." Bosco closed his eyes tight, giving a frustrated groan before opening them again and looking over at his mother. "I would feel it if she was gone. I don't have anyone else, ma."

Rose blinked back tears at her son's words, and took firm hold of his hand. "You have me. Come on, let's go inside…you'll get soaked sitting out here."

"Ma-"

"We'll talk about it tomorrow." She said softly. "Come on."

They both stood together, hands interlaced, as they ran in out of the rain. Rose hoped for her son's sake that Faith was ok…but she knew that it was a false hope. Maurice had dealt with so many things, and had suffered so much…now, he was going to have to deal with and suffer over the loss of the one person who could bring him peace.

Greg whistled merrily as he made his way back to the hotel room. After unlocking the door, he pushed it open, and a sickening thud sounded. Peeking around the door to see what he'd hit, he spotted Faith lying on the floor. He'd hit her with the door. "Were you trying to get away again?"

She moaned lightly, her eyes slowly opening. "I-"

" Shh… Faith," He said softly squeezing in so he wouldn't hit her again. He leaned down and scooped her up into his arms, kicking the door shut before taking her over to the bed. Carefully lying her down, he placed the brown paper bag he'd been carrying down, and pulled out more rope and more duct tape. Faith eyed the purchases, and shook her head pleadingly. "Please don't-"

"I'm sorry, but I have to." Greg said softly. Reaching into the bag again, he pulled out a cloth and a small jug. After pouring some liquid onto the cloth, he moved towards Faith.

"No, please." She pleaded, trying to recoil away from him. "Please-"

He grabbed her hair. "Shh, it's okay, just relax." he said, as he placed the cloth over her face. She struggled for a few minutes, but then she went to sleep.

"That's right," he said, as he touched her face." Just relax."

Later that night,

Faith slowly opened her eyes, her surroundings finally becoming clear. She realized almost immediately that she was tied up again…however it wasn't to a bed, it was to a high back chair. She let out a small moan, and Greg who was across the room, looked over at her at the sound. "I'm sorry about this, Faith, but you left me no choice" he said, as he walked up to her. "If only you were as nice to me as I am to you."

Her whole body ached, where he had kicked and punched her earlier that evening.

He sat down in the chair across from her, resting his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward. "I know you are in pain right now, but you brought it on yourself." He reached across, gently caressing her face. "You'll learn to like me eventually."

"Never."

He pulled his hand away and raised it to slap her…she closed her eyes, turning her head to the side and preparing herself for the slap. It never came. Opening her eyes again, she looked to Greg, who'd lowered his hand. "Don't talk like that, Faith."

"Why don't you just kill me?"

"I already told you… I love you, that is why."

"You call this love, having me tied up to a chair?" Faith shouted. "You don't know anything about love, why don't you just kill me now and get it over with!"

Faith didn't really know what she was doing, but she was losing hope that anybody was going to find her, so she thought was the use of keep going.

"I don't want to kill you, Faith, not anymore; I want to love you, why won't you understand that?" Faith just shakes her head. "One day, you'll see." Standing up from the chair, he sighed and stretched. "It's late…bedtime I think."

She looked at him, as he walked over to the bed. "Well are you going to untie me?"

"I'm sorry, Faith, but you have to sleep in that chair tonight, you have to learn your lesson."

"No... I've learnt it." Faith pleaded. Faith couldn't believe she was pleading to a crazy guy like this, but she didn't know what else she could do.

"I don't think you have, Faith." Greg said, as he grabbed a blanket and put it over her. He then turned the light off. "Goodnight, Faith."

_His footsteps echoed against the sidewalk as he walked. It was dark, the streets and people disappearing into darkness around him. "Boz?" _

He snapped his head up, his eyes widening at the sight before him. Faith was there, directly in front of him…they were inches apart. She was smiling, her eyes bright in the darkness…exactly how he remembered them. "Faith…your-"

"I'm alive, Bosco." She whispered, her smile fading lightly. "Promise me something? You've never broken a promise to me before."  
"Anything."

"Don't give up on me." She said, still whispering. "I'm there Boz…just keep looking."

As a tear snaked down his cheek, he reached a hand up and attempted to touch her face. "I promise." He whispered back. She closed her eyes and leaned her head toward his hand…and just as he was about to touch her, she faded away, leaving him alone in the darkness.

Bosco awoke with a start, rocketing into a sitting position. Reaching a hand up to his face, he rubbed his eyes vigorously before throwing aside the covers and jumping out of the bed. "Your not gone." He mumbled over and over again as he pulled on his jeans. "Your not gone."

Rose, having heard his movement, came scurrying into the room. Her eyes went wide at her son's frantic movements around the room. "What did you say Maurice?"

"She's not gone…she's alive somewhere."

"What are you talking about?"

"I just saw her…talked to her." He replied happily, slipping his NYPD sleeveless shirt over his head. "She told me not to give up on her."

Rose sighed, moving closer to her son and taking his hand. "It was a dream. It wasn't real-"

"It is real ma." He said, dropping her hand and quickly leaving the room…she fell into step behind him. "I'm not gonna stop…not now." Approaching the coffee maker, he grabbed a mug from the cupboard and went to pour.

Rose grabbed the mug from his hands, placing it back on the counter. Bosco frowned and moved to pick up the mug again, but she swatted at his hand. "Stop it, Maurice."

"Stop what?"

"Please, for my sake as well as your own, don't do this to yourself."

Bosco sighed, his frown growing. "Ma-"

"Faith is gone, baby." She said softly, cupping his face in her hands. "I'm sorry, but you have to accept it."

"Accept it?" He repeated, his anger showing now. "I'm not accepting anything. I don't care what you, or anyone else thinks, Ma. You think I don't know what people are saying?"

"Maurice-"

"I know they're talking about me. I know they think I'm losing it. I know that, and I don't care! She told me not to give up, she told me she's alive…and I'm gonna keep my promise!" Yanking his hand from her hold, he glared at her before starting down the hallway and going into the bathroom. He slammed the door behind him, and Rose winced at the loud sound.

She just didn't know what she could do to help her son deal with the loss of his best friend, but she would try as hard as she can.

Faith woke up, and saw Greg staring at her. "Well good morning, I thought you would never wake up."

Faith tried to move her hands and arms, but then she remembers that she was tied to the chair. Her arms were hurting from the rope and the duct tape.

"Greg untie me, my hands are hurting."

Greg sat down next to her. "I'm not stupid, Faith. I can't untie you. You'll try to escape, and I can't have that happen, can I?"

"Please." she pleaded. "Just my hands,"

"No..." he said, shaking his head. "Not after everything you did last night." He then walked over to the table. "But I did get some breakfast."

"Like I would eat anything you give me."

"You will and you are." He said, as he shoves food in her mouth. She ate the food, hoping that he hadn't drugged her.

"Now wasn't that good," he said, as he gave her some more food.

"Now here's some water for you." he said. He then walked away from her towards the bathroom.

"You're not going to get away with this." she yelled.

He walked out of the bathroom. "But I am getting away with this. Nobody is going to find you, not now or ever." he said, as he kissed her cheek. She moved her head back. "Don't you like me kissing you?" She didn't want to say to this without making him mad. "I understand Faith that you need time to fall in love with me, but in time I know you will."

"Never."

"Never say never." Greg said. He then looked at her. "Now I need to go do something, and then we can leave here, and start towards our new place."

He was about to leave the place when he turned around, and walked over to the bag lying on the bed. "Just in case you decide you want to make some noise." he said, pulling the roll of duct tape from the bag.

"No, don't do it, please. I won't make a sound I promise." she said.

He shakes his head. "I have to be sure that you aren't going to make a sound," he said, as he placed the duct tape over her mouth. He then checked her arms and legs to make sure that they were tight enough and that she couldn't escape when he was gone.

He then waved goodbye to Faith and left the hotel room.

Faith sighed, as she sat in the chair. She tried to move her hands, but she knew that it was no use, not with the rope and the duct tape in place. She knew that she had no way out of this nightmare.

Later that morning,

Bosco pulled open the bathroom door, the steam from the shower flowing into the hallway. Sighing, he made his way out into the hallway, when the sound of a clearing throat caught his attention. Turning, he saw Sully and Davis sitting in the living room. "What…are you guys doing here?"

"We know your having a hard time." Sully said softly, pity flashing behind his eyes. "But we came to get you for Faith's memorial service this afternoon."

"I'm not going to a service for someone who isn't dead, Sullivan." Bosco snapped, walking into the living room. "You guys certainly gave up fast. She's been missing for, what; a week and you've already got the memorial service planned. Not much for looking, are you?"

"You know that I wish that Faith is alive, but she's not. The reason we having a service so soon is because it could be months before we find…" but Sully stopped in mid sentence.

"I know what you were going to say, that you don't know when we find her body.. well we're going to find her alive. So I'm not going to go to your stupid service."

"Maurice…." Rose appeared in the doorway, looking at her son. "I think you need to go, this is the only way you are going to be able to deal with it."

"I'm not going to go!" Bosco yelled. "You all want to think that she's dead because it is easier! I'm not doing it, you hear me!"

Sully moved closer to the younger man, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I just wanted to tell you in case you want to come. It's at St. Marcus' over on 82nd" He motioned to Davis, and they both left the apartment quietly.

Rose looked over at her son the second the two men had left. "Maurice, I know that you don't want to believe that Faith is gone...but think about this; if it turns out that, God forbid, she is gone. You'll spend the rest of your life regretting that you didn't say good-bye when you had the chance."

Bosco looked down to the floor, sighing as he looked back up at his mother. "Fine, I'll go. But this doesn't mean that I'm giving up."

"I know that." Rose said, as she touched his shoulder.

He looked at her. "I guess I better change into something else, do you have any of my clothes?"

"I have some clothes you left here last time you were here; maybe there is something in there for you. I'm glad that you're doing this, Maurice."

"I'm doing this for you, Ma more than anything."

Rose nodded. "I know." she said, as she watched Bosco go into the bedroom

A hour later,

Everybody was started to filing into the church; even Bosco was there with Rose. Even though he didn't want to be there, Rose grabbed his hand. "It's going to be okay."

Bosco nodded, as Lynn, Sasha, Sully and Ty sat down next to him.

Unknown to them, Greg had just entered the church, and sat down at the end of the far pew. He looked around the room, and didn't know most of the officers, but then he looked down a aisle and saw Faith's friends.

They all look so sad and upset over losing Faith. The fat one was crying and the woman beside him was trying to sooth…the young black man was hugging who Greg assumed was his girlfriend. There was another young man sitting at the end of the pew, an older woman beside him. His eyes were cold and unbelieving…it was as though he wasn't upset.

Greg stayed a few minutes to hear about what the people were saying about Faith. But now that he knew that everything believed that Faith was dead, he knew that he and Faith could get on with their live together without any problem.

Greg stood from the bench, trying to leave quietly. The young officer in the front turned his head, making eye contact with him for the briefest of moments...something passed between them, they shared some sort of a connection. Only the younger officer didn't realize that Faith was their connection.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

You're Never Alone

PG 13 for violence and bad language.

Chapter 8

Author's Note: I would like to thank Jamie for everything that she had done for me for this chapter and the story, you don't know how much it means to me. You are great.

Bosco was sitting outside of the church, he tried to stay in as long as he could, but he couldn't just sit there and listen to everybody talk about how sad they are that Faith is gone, when he knows in his heart that Faith wasn't gone, and he was going to find her.

"Boscorelli." said a voice. Bosco turned around, and saw Wiggs and FBI Agent Micheals standing in front of him.

"I'm sorry about your friend; I never like to end a case like this." FBI Agent Michaels replied. Bosco looked at him. "She's alive, I know it."

"Boscorelli. I would love if you are right, she was one of my best decetives but she's gone."

"No, she's not, Wiggs. I know you don't believe us, but I won't believe it until I see a body," Jeff said, as he walked up to them.

Wiggs put his hand on Jeff's shoulder. "Don't do this to yourself." He said, as he and Michaels walked away.

Jeff looked at Bosco. " I guess we are the only ones that believe that she's alive. So what are we going to do about it?"

"What you aren't going to tell me that I should get on with my life, you really believe it," Bosco replied.

"Like I told you before, I don't believe that Faith is dead, I won't until I see a body,"

Bosco nodded. "Good for you."

"We could help each other with finding her." Jeff replied, looking directly at Bosco.

"I don't need any help, I can do myself."

Jeff nodded. "Fine, I don't care, you do your investigation and I'll do mine." Standing up, he started towards the door.

"Wait," Bosco said.

Jeff stopped, looking over his shoulders. "You wanna work together or not?"

"We can try it out… but don't think I'm going to listen to what you have to say,"

"You don't know me well… I don't listen to what anybody says, I do what I want." Jeff responded.

Bosco grinned slightly. "Then we'll get along fine."

"Our first step is to visit the people that are on Faith's contact list. Cross check her phone records, and see what we come up with."

"So why haven't we done that before?" Bosco asked.

"I don't know," Jeff responded. "Wiggs just found the notebook."

Bosco sighed. "We could have find her earlier, if Wiggs found this book earlier."

"We're going to find her… Officer Boscorelli, I promise you."

"Call me Bosco."

"Okay, Bosco, let's go find Faith." Jeff responded.

"Stop right there," said a voice. "You aren't going anywhere." Jeff turned around and saw his wife Tracy standing in front of him. "I know you think that Faith's alive, but she's not, don't do this to yourself."

"I know you just worry about me, Tracy," Jeff said, as he walked up to her, and put his arms around her. "But I need to find her, she's alive, I know it, it's just something I know."

She looked at Bosco. "Are you the one that is telling my husband that his friend is still alive?

"I do believe that she's alive, but I'm not making anybody believe anything, your husband can believe what he wants." Bosco responded.

"Bosco…. Don't do this." Sully said appearing in the doorway, having listened to what Jeff and Bosco were talking about. "You don't still believe that she's alive, do you?"

"I understand that you don't believe me, Sul, but let's say that Ty was missing, and they hadn't found his body would you just believe that he's dead." Sully didn't say anything to Bosco. "I'm guessing that is a yes."

"Bosco, Faith wouldn't want to you to get like this. What if it takes us years to find her body, are you going to search for years."

"If I have to, I will."

Ty, Sasha and Lynn walked out of the church. Sully looked at Ty. "Maybe Bosco will listen to you, because he is sure for hell not listening to me." Sully responded, as he grabbed Lynn's hand. "Let's go." he said, as they walked away.

"Don't even start on me, Ty; I know what you are going to say." Bosco yelled

Ty looked at Bosco. "I know that you cared a lot about Faith, I understand why her death is hard for you, but this isn't going to do any good thinking she is alive."

"Can you just stop being like this? You call yourself his friends, but you don't even believe him. "Jeff shouted. "The least you can do is try and help him, but all you want to do is tell him to get on with his life."

"That's not what I was saying." Ty said, as he placed his hand on Bosco's shoulder. "We just care about you, we don't want to see you hurt, we know that Faith is very important to you, we just don't want you to get disappointed."

"Thanks, Ty, I'll deal with that when I get to it." Bosco said, as he turned to Jeff. "I'm just going to say goodbye to my ma, and then we go and get on that lead."

Jeff nodded. "Sure." He hugged and kissed Tracy. "I don't know when I'll be back."

"I know that you need to do this, and I can't stop you, but don't forgot me." She then grabbed her hand and put his hand on her stomach. "And your daughter or son."

"I won't." Tracey then hugged him again. "I really do hope Faith's alive, and you are right. She was always nice to me, even though I know how hard it was for her to see me being pregnant, after the way she lost her kids."

"Well that's Faith, always nice." Jeff said, with a smile, thinking of Faith. Tracy then waved goodbye and left.

Ty and Sasha walked up to Jeff. "Just take care of him." Ty said, as he and Sasha walked away.

(((

An hour later,

Greg walked into the hotel room, and walked up to Faith. "You'll never believe where I was."

She looked at him this scared look on her face.

He sat down next to her. "I was at your memorial service, it was so beautiful." She tried to talk through the duct tape. He smirked at you. "Are you trying to say something?" he asked, as he walked up to her and pulled off the duct tape.

She yelled in pain.

"Shh, Faith. We don't want anybody to suspect anything." Greg said.

"There is no way in hell that there was a memorial service for me, people are looking for me."

"Well you are wrong, because everybody think you are dead."

"No… that can't be true, I don't believe you."

He then pulled a few pictures out of his pocket. "Well here are some few pictures of them mourning the loss of their favorite cop." Greg replied.

"How did you do this without anybody seeing?" Faith asked.

Greg pulled out his cell phone. "I have a camera phone," he said, with a grin. "They didn't even suspect. But this picture right here is the most interesting, whoever this person is he doesn't care that you are dead, I don't even see one tear."

Faith looked at the picture of Bosco. There is no way that he wouldn't care about me. There's just no way.

Greg looked at Faith. "This person is important to you, isn't he? How does that make you feel that he doesn't care about you?"

"You don't know anything, he is looking for me, he wouldn't give up."

"Well it looks like he has." Greg responded, as he walked into the bathroom.

Faith couldn't believe this, Bosco wouldn't give up on her, he would find her. She then sighed. But it's not like we are partners or best friends anymore, maybe he doesn't care about me anymore. Nobody carse about me, I'm alone. She thought to herself.

Greg then walked out of the bathroom. "Well it's time to go, Faith." he said, as he walked up to her and unties her hands and feet from the chair.

He then grabbed her hand. "You are going to walk out of this hotel room quietly. You hear me." he said, as he pulled a knife out of his pocket.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way?" Greg replied. "I love you, Faith, I don't want to hurt you, but if I have to."

Faith knew that she had no choice but to listen to him and it's not like anybody will be looking for her anymore.

So she started walking, with Greg right behind her, and even if she started to run, he would catch her no matter what. She then got to the car. "Get in." he yelled. She got into the passenger seat; he then closed the door, and walked over to the driver's seat.

He looked at her, as he closed the door. "Now do I need to tie you up?" He then shakes his head. "I don't think so seeing as you didn't run when we left the hotel room, so maybe you are finally realizing that you love me and want to be with me."

"Never." Faith said, as she looked at the window.

"I'm sure that will change," he said, as they drive away.

((

Sully and Lynn walked into Ty's apartment. Lynn looked at Sully and knew that he needed to talk to Ty.

"Hey Sasha, do you think you could show me that photo album you told me about?" Lynn asked. Sully smiled at Lynn and whispered the words. "Thank you."

"Sure," Sasha said, as she and Lynn got up and left Sully and Ty alone to talk. Sully looked at Ty. "We need to talk about Bosco."

Ty sighed. "We can't do anything, he thinks that Faith's alive, and now that Jeff guy believe it, there is nothing we can do about it."

"Well I guess then we are going to have to help him." Sully responded.

Ty looked at Sully with this confused look on his face. "What are you talking about; you don't believe that Faith is alive."

"I don't, and you don't either, but we need to look out for him, this Jeff person doesn't know Bosco like we know him." Sully replied.

"So you are telling us to lie to Bosco."

"We won't lie to him; we'll just tell him we just want to help him." Sully said.

"I don't think that is going to well with him." Ty responded, looking at Sully. 

"I never said it would be an easy job."

((

Half an hour later,

Greg looked at Faith. "We need to get some food," he said, as he parked the car in the parking lot of the supermarket. He then got out of the car, and walked over to Faith's side, and opened the door.

"Since you have been so good, you can come with me," he said, as he grabbed her hand tightly. "Don't you ever think about doing anything stupid?" he said. She got out of the car.

"I'm not holding your hand."

"You are and you will. People will just think we are in love,"

Faith laughed. "Nobody would ever believe that." she said. He looked at her, as he held her hand tightly.

"Of course they would, unless you want to go back in the car."

"Fine," Faith said, as he and Faith walked towards the supermarket. She tried to let go of his hand, but he wouldn't let go. They then walked into the supermarket, and he grabbed a shopping basket with his free hand.

"So what do you want to eat, Faith?"

"I don't want anything from you"

"That's not the way to talk to me. How about some fish?" he asked. She shakes her head.

"What about some fruits. You must like that?"

"I'm not taking any food from you, I rather starve" Faith replied.

They then walked towards the chip sections. "I know you like potato chips, everybody does." he said, and then suddenly he let go of her hand, she realize that he wasn't paying attention to her, and that this was her time to escape.

So she started running, and a security guard came up to her. "You look upset, are you okay?"

"This man kidnapped me, and I need to get away from him." The security guard looked at her. He didn't know if she was telling the truth, but he wasn't going to take the chance that she was in danger.

"Why don't you come with me?"

"No, I have to go now… before he finds me." Faith said, afraid. But before he could say anything to Faith, she felt a hand around her waist.

"Are you telling lies again, Faith?" Greg said.

"She's been telling everybody that we see that I have kidnapped her. See my wife here is a little sick."

The guard looked at Greg. "But she seems really afraid, how about we just go into my office and talk."

Greg grabbed Faith's hand and held it tightly. "Do you really want to go to his office, and talk? You know I told you to stop telling people this, one day they are going to believe you."

Faith looked at the guard with this scared look on her face, she wanted to escape from Greg, but she was scared of what he would do, there were kids in the supermarket, she couldn't risk him killing them because of her escaping.

"I know that you told me to stop, I'm sorry, Greg." Faith said, feeling disgusted that she had to pretend that she was lying about being kidnapped."

Greg then looked at the guard. "Is there anywhere I could pay for my groceries right now without lining up, as I really need to get my wonderful wife to the doctor." Greg said, grinning at Faith.

"Sure, you could pay at the customer service desk." He said. "Just tell them that I sent you, I hope your wife can get some help."

"Me too," he said, holding on tightly to Faith's hand. He whispered in her ears. "You're going to pay for this."

((

Bosco was looking through the notebook while Jeff was going through the computer trying to find something that they missed.

"Jeff, I think I got something." Bosco said. "In the list of people to talk about Greg, there is a big circle around a Dr. Shawn Cusak; there must be a reason that Faith circles his name. I think we need to have a little chat with Dr. Cusak."

"You're not going to believe what I just found, there is a hidden file about Greg Mitchell, I don't know why Faith didn't want anybody to know, but I just found it."

"How did you get into it?" Bosco asked.

Jeff smiled. "Well I figure out her password, it was pretty easy, it was your name."

Bosco was taken back by that, he thought that Faith just forgot about him, but I guess not. Bosco then turned to Jeff. "Were you there for her… you know… when," Bosco stopped in mid sentence as tears fall down his cheeks. "When Emily and Charlie die"

"I tried to be, as best as I could, but she shut herself away from everybody, especially from Miller."

"I don't want to hear that name.. after what he did to her, she was mourning the loss of her kids, and I guess you could say her ex-husband too. Did he think that she could just get over her kids like that? It would take years to get over something like that; I don't ever think you ever would."

"So she never phoned you?"

Bosco shakes his head. "No. I think she did that because she knew I would drop whatever I am doing and being there for her, and she knew that she couldn't distance herself from me, I know her too well."

"That sounds like Faith." Jeff said with a smile. "I wish that Miller could have stay with her and help her thorough it all, but I don't think they were meant for each other."

Bosco nodded. "Well let's go visit Dr. Cusak." But before they could do that, there was a knock on the door, and Ty and Sully were standing in front of the doorway.

" I don't have time for this." Bosco said, as he stood up and grabbed his jacket. Sully put his hand on Bosco's shoulder. "We are here to help you."

"Help me?" Bosco yelled. "Why would you want to help me? You don't believe that she's alive."

"I know that, but we care about you, Bosco."

"I don't care about that, Sul; I don't want your pity." Bosco yelled. "I don't need you."

"I'm not pitying you."

"Well do you believe that she's alive then?" Bosco asked.

Ty walked up to Bosco. "We are going to help whether you like it or not, don't you want as much help as you need."

"I don't want people that just doing it because they want to make sure that I don't break" Bosco said, looking directly at Sully. "I'm not stupid; I know that is what you are doing."

"Okay, Bosco, that is what we are doing, we just want to make sure that you are okay, is that really that bad? You would do the same for us. Just let us help you." Bosco sighed. "Fine, me and Jeff are going to go and talked to Greg's doctor friend. Jeff just found a file on Faith's computer about Greg, so maybe the two of you can look at that."

"How about we go with you to the doctor and Jeff stays here." Ty replied.

"No, I think this is better." Bosco said, as he and Jeff headed out of the office.

((

Faith and Greg walked back to the car, he then throw the bag in the trunk. He throws Faith into the backseat; she looked at him in fear. He closed the door behind him. "I can't believe that you did that, I thought you were starting to like me, but you lie to me."

"I never lie to you." Faith said. He then hit her across the face. "Yes you did, you made out that you were starting to be good, and weren't going to make trouble, but you did." He then grabbed her hands, and pulled them over her head. "You are going to pay for this."

He then pulled a cloth out his pocket, the smell of cholform was stronger this time, she knew that there was nothing she could, she tried to stop it from happening, but there was really no use.

"No… "Faith screamed. He touched her face. "Just relax." He said, as he watched her close her eyes. " That's right, just sleep." he said, as he lay down, and got out of the car, and got into the driver's seat, and drove off.

))

Bosco and Jeff walked into the hospital, and Mary Procter was in the admitting desk.

"Bosco." Mary Proctor said, as she hugged him. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't be at the memorial service, I can't believe that Faith's gone."

"Its fine, Mary. " Bosco replied. "I actually need to ask you a favor, there is a doctor named Shawn Cusak, I was wondering if you could tell me if he is working, we need to talk to him."

Mary looked at Bosco. "He's here…don't tell me he's in trouble."

"Does he get into trouble a lot?" Bosco asked. Mary Proctor looked at Bosco. "I shouldn't be saying this, but there has been a lot of medicine take in the few weeks, I think he is doing drugs, but I have no proof."

"Thanks for your help, Mary."

Mary Proctor looked at Bosco. "What's this all about? I didn't think you would be back at work so soon."

Bosco looked at Mary. "It's just something I'm working on."

Mary nodded. "Dr. Cusak is in room 2 right now."

"Thanks," Bosco said, as he and Jeff walked away.

Jeff looked at Bosco. "Why didn't you tell her that you thought Faith is alive?"

"She'd probably put me in the looney bin if I told her." Bosco said with a slight laugh. "Well she'd have to put me in as well."

"You know I'm starting to see why Faith and you got on so well." Bosco said.

Then they got towards the room where Dr. Cusak was, Bosco knocked on the door. "Are you Dr. Cusak?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes I am, may I ask who you are?"

Jeff and Bosco showed the badge.

"I told them that I didn't take the drugs." Dr. Cusak replied.

"That's not why we are here; we are here about your friend, Greg Mitchell?" Bosco could tell by the look on Dr. Cusak, that he knew exactly who they were talking about and it didn't look he was happy about it.

((

Faith slowly woke up, and felt so weak, as she opened her eyes she realize that she was standing up, she tried to move her feet and hands, but she realize that they were handcuffed to the pole.

"Why am I handcuffed to a pole?" she asked, as she looked around the room, and realized that she was in a dirty, dark basement.

"Because you won't listen to me, I try to be nice to you, but not anymore." Greg said, as he pulled a knife out of the bag that was on the floor, and put it against her face, and then down to her stomach.

"You are going to start to be nice to me," he said. She looked at fear. "Do I really have a choice?"

Greg shakes his head, as he hit her across the face. "You aren't ever going to listen to me are you?"

All of a sudden, she cried out, crying and wincing. He looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"Pain "

Greg lifts her shirt and saw that she was bleeding. He run towards his suitcase, and pulled some supplies out of it, and started to clean the wound.

"What are you a doctor?"

"My friend is a doctor and I watched him do this all the time." Greg said.

A few minutes later,

"All done," he said, as he went a bandage on her wound. He then touched her face. "We're going to have a great life together." She moved her head away from him.

"You bitch, I'm sick and tired of this, I've had enough. I wasn't going to do this, but you left me no choice." He said, as he walked over to his bag, and pulled out a syringe. Faith looked at him in fear, but there was nothing she could do about it, she was helpless.

"Please. don't." she pleaded.

He shakes his head. "I've had enough of this, you're going to learn who is in charge." he said, as he grabbed the syringe and placed in her arm.

Faith looked at him in fear, as she started to get sleepy, and her eyes started to close, and she then went into unconscious.

He smiled as he touched her face. "Maybe now you will realize that you never going to leave, not now or ever." he said, as he turned the lights off, and walked up the steps.

((

Jeff and Bosco have been talking to Dr. Cudak for the past half an hour and they still weren't getting any information from him. Bosco then grabbed a hold of him, and pulled him from his chair, pulling his face close.

"You are going to tell me what you know about Greg and where he has Faith, because believe me, today is not the day to piss me off."

"He's right." Jeff said. "I saw what the last person looked like that got him mad; I think he is still in the hospital."

Dr. Cusak looked at Bosco. "Fine, I'll tell you everything that you need to know about Greg Mitchell "

To be continued!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Sorry it has been so long since I updated, but I'm back now. 

You're Never Alone

Chapter 9

PG 13 for violence

"So are you going to tell us what you know, or are you just going to stand there?" Bosco shouted with this angry voice, looking at Dr. Cusak.

"I've known Greg since the first day of med school-" Dr. Cusak began.

"He's a doctor?" Jeff asked.

"He was a doctor a long time ago, then things happened.." Shawn then looked at Bosco and Jeff. "Greg came to me because his "friend" was sick, said he needed meds to help them."

Jeff, suddenly losing his temper, grabbed Cusak by the collar of his white jacket and shoved him against the wall. "Your telling us that you knew what he was doing to Faith…and you didn't tell anyone?"

"Jeff, we aren't going to get anything out of him like that." Bosco replied.

Jeff turned around, still holding the grip on Dr. Cusak. "You are being the reasonable one now?"

"I just don't think our friend here is going to give us any information when we are bullying him like this."

Jeff looked at Bosco and realizes what he was up to, and decided to play along.

"You can act all nice to him, but I'm not." Jeff yelled, as he let go of Dr. Cusak's grip. "I don't want to be anywhere near this guy who helped Greg hurt Faith." Letting out an angry sigh, Jeff turned and stormed from the room.

Bosco waited until Jeff had left the room before he sat down on the bed. "Sorry about my friend, so now talk to me."

"Like I'm going to talk to a cop." Dr. Cusak said.

"I just want to know where she is, I don't care about anything else. You must know something, you've been helping him."

"I haven't been helping him." Dr. Cusak said cooly, folding his hands on the metal table-top.

"So you think supplying him with medication is not helping him?"

"What did you want me to do, let her die?" Dr. Cusak yelled, as he looked directly at Bosco's face. "I didn't think so."

Bosco then looked at Dr. Cusak. "I think you did more than just give some medication to help Faith, you gave him stuff to drug her and the others, didn't you?"

Dr. Cusak didn't say anything to Bosco. Bosco knew by his silence, that he was right about it.

"I've enough of this," Dr. Cusak said, as he stood up. "I have patients to see." But before he left he turned around. "There's a cottage about 2 hours away from here," he said, as he wrote it on a piece of paper. "But you didn't hear from me" he said, as he walked out of the room.

A few seconds, Bosco come out of the room, Jeff looked at him. "Do you have any clues?"

Bosco nodded. "I do…" He then turned to Mary Proctor who was still at the admitting desk. "I'm more than certain that he is the one that has been taking the drugs, Mary. He didn't tell me but it was what he didn't say."

"Thanks, Bosco." Mary said. "Did you get everything you need?"

"I did," Bosco replied. He then waved goodbye to Mary Proctor, and then he and Jeff left the hospital.

Faith woke up feeling really weak, she tried to move, but then she remembers that she was handcuffed to the pole. She then saw a figure coming towards her. "No..." she screamed.

"Shh... it's okay, you have nothing to be afraid of." the voice said. Faith looked up and saw Emily coming towards her. "You're here."

"Of course I am," 

"Emily…. I'm so sorry….." Faith cried.

"Shh…. It's okay." Then suddenly Emily started to disappear. "No… don't leave me."

She then saw Charlie standing next to her. "Charlie…"

But he didn't say anything to her. "Charlie, don't go…" she said.

She then closed her eyes, she knew that she was losing it; she wasn't really seeing her kids.

"Faith,"

"Open your eyes… everything is okay… don't be afraid." She then looked up and saw Bosco. 

"You came." Faith said with a smile." I knew that you would save me, Bosco." She then felt a hand hit across her face. "He will never find you. You're dead remember?"

She then realizes that she had been hallucinating the whole time that it was Greg talking to her the whole time.

She looked at Greg. "He will find me."

"No. he won't." Greg said, as he looked at Faith. "He probably doesn't care about you,"

Faith shakes her head. "No."

"I love you, Faith, I would never forget about you." he said as he kissed her cheek. She moved her head away from him. "I'm starting to get impatient with your hard-headedness, Faith." He said, raising his hand to her.

"Stop." she yelled, as her face hurt from all the pain.

"Then should start listening to me." Faith was about to say something to him when she saw the look of evil in his eyes, and she didn't know what he would do to her.

"That's right, Faith, you are going to listen to me." Greg said, as he smiled at her and then left the room.

Sully and Ty were working at the office when Sasha and Lynn knocked on the door. "Lynn." Sully said, as he stood up and walked towards her. "What are you doing here?"

"Well Sasha wanted to come by, so I thought I would come along. Why are you helping your friend if you don't believe him?" Lynn asked.

"We just want to be here for him because we know that he is just doing this because he doesn't want to believe that Faith is gone."

"So you are telling me that you are lying to your friend. Are you sure that is wise, Sully?" Lynn asked, as she put her arms around him.

"We aren't lying to him, he knew that we don't believe him, but we just worry about him.

"I don't need you worrying about me. I can do this myself." Bosco said, as he and Jeff walked into the office. Sully looked at Bosco. "So did Greg's doctor friend help you?"

Bosco shake his head. "He gave us a lead on a cottage, but Faith wasn't there, but we did find a list hidden in the desk drawer with names of places," Bosco replied, as he walked over to the desk where they were a picture of Greg lying on the desk. 

"Is this a picture of the kidnapper?" Bosco asked, as he picked it up. Sully nodded. "We got it off Faith's file on him." 

Bosco looked at the picture a few times. "Oh my god, I've seen this guy before."

"I'm sure you saw him on the news." Sully replied.

"No… I saw him in person, at Faith's memorial service." Bosco said. "Doesn't that tell you that she's alive, why else would he been there?"

"Boz, you know as well as do that criminals like to go to the funeral of this victim." Sully responded.

"Why won't you believe me, Sully? Why would you rather think I'm just losing it?" Bosco yelled.

"Because I don't want to get my hopes up, Bosco. Of course I would love if Faith was alive, but I know she isn't, you need to get on with your life.

Bosco looked at Sully. "What do you think I don't know that I can be disappointed, that Faith could be actually dead, but I can't think that way." 

"Faith is important to you, just like she is to all of us, but we can't do this to ourselves, she wouldn't want us to." Sully explained.

Jeff then looked at Bosco. "We really need to go now."

Sully and Ty looked at Bosco. "Well we are going too."

Bosco looked at Sully. "I thought you didn't believe me." Bosco said, as they started to walk out of the office. "Just because I don't believe you, doesn't mean that I can't help you."

"Fine," Bosco replied, as he pulled the paper out of his pocket. " You and Ty can search these places, and me and Jeff will do these. Call…"

Sully stopped him before he said anymore. "I'll call you if I find anything," Sully said, as he and Ty walked away.

Jeff turned to Bosco. "Are you sure you want them to help you? They don't believe you." 

"I know they don't believe me, but they are two of the best police officers out there, we need all the help we can get." 

Jeff nodded. "Whatever you say." He said, as they walked out of the station.

Lynn waited until everybody was gone before she talked. "Do you really think that is a good idea having Sully and Ty help even though they know that Faith is dead."

Sasha walked over to the window. "Sully and Ty have been friends with Faith for a long time, even though they tell themselves they don't want to believe what Bosco is saying is true, there is a part of them is hoping that it is true."

"So that is why they wanted to help Bosco even though they didn't believe it because there a tiny bit inside of them that hopes Bosco is right."

"That's right." Sasha said. Lynn then looked at Sasha. " Well then, what are we suppose to do, just sit here and wait."

"I think we should just go home and they will call us if they heard any news." Sasha said, as she grabbed her jacket. Lynn smiled slightly. " Is this how it feels to be a cop's girlfriend?"

"I wouldn't know, seeing as I was a cop as well, but I would guess it would be." Sasha said, as she turned to Lynn. "Are you already to go?"

Lynn nodded. "I just hope for your friend sake, they do find Faith alive. I don't know what it would do to him if she wasn't."

Sasha sighed. It would destroy Bosco if Faith was actually dead, Sasha thought to herself, as she closed the door to Faith's office.

(( 

A hour later,

Faith tried to move her feet or hands, even though she knew that there was no hope. 

Faith sighed as she thought about what Greg said that Bosco won't find her. _He wouldn't stop until he found me,_ she thought to herself. But that was before your friendship was destroyed because you didn't believe in him. He probably doesn't care about you and what happens to you now.

She then heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Time to eat." Greg said, as he walked up to Faith with a tray of food in his hands. Faith then looked at him. "Well don't you need to untie me?"

"I'm not stupid." Greg replied. She looked at him in pain. "My hands are hurting. You say that you love me so why don't you show how much you love me."

Greg shakes his head. "Not yet, Faith. I know you are going to try and escape, I can't have that happen." 

"Please… just my hands..." she pleaded.

He shakes his head. "I don't trust you, Faith not yet. Maybe in a few days." He placed the tray on the ground, and picked up some of the food, and put it in her mouth. She didn't want to eat it, but she was starving. She just hopes and prays that he hasn't drugged her food, but really does it matter anymore if he has, it's not like anybody is going to find her.

"That's right, Faith, I know you are starting to realize that I'm the one in charge now. You are going to start to love me, it will take time, but you will," he said, as he stroked her hair. "I think we are going to be really happy together."

He then gave her some water to drink. "I know you are hurting right now, but as soon as I feel like I can trust you, I will untie you."

She looked at him with this sad look on her face. "I know that I haven't been nice to you, but you don't really want have me tie up do you?"

"I'm just doing it for your own good, Faith."

Faith smiled at him. "I know you are, just untie me, and we can talk about our lives together, because I know I have nobody to go home to."

He looked at her. "You are lying to me."

"No, I'm not." Faith said. He looked at her. "I don't know, Faith."

"Please Greg… you want to be with me, don't you?" she said.

Greg nodded. "I do, but this is all of sudden, how do I know you aren't lying to me?"

Faith looked at him. "I'm not saying that I love you, I just think you need to untie me so we can talk about everything. You don't really want to have me handcuff to a pole do you?"

"No of course not, Faith, I want to be with you." he said, as he untied her hands, and her feet.

"I knew you could do this, Greg." Faith replied with a smile.

He looked at her. "Don't you do anything stupid, now that I untie you?" 

Faith looked at him. "Of course not," she replied.

He then looked at her. "How about we talk now?" Greg said. "I have a bed right away here." he said. She took a deep breath as she sat down next to him.

"Do you think you could open a window for me?" Faith asked. "I'm starting to feel really hot in here." 

He smiled. "Of course I will."

Faith then waited until he was opening the window, and then she started to walk up the stairs, she felt pretty weak, but she knew that she needed to do this. She got up the stairs, and went to open the door when she saw that it was locked.

"Damn it." She said. She then felt a hand around her waist. "Did you really think you could get out of here?"

She turned around. "It's not what you think. 

"You lie to me. You are going to pay for this." he yelled, as he dragged her down the stairs.

"I didn't lie…. I was just want some fresh air."

"You were trying to escape, Faith. You made out you were starting to like me, but you didn't. I can't believe I thought you were telling me the truth," he said, pushed her onto the floor.

"You know I had enough of this, I love you, Faith, but I can't take this anymore." Greg said, as he looked at her. He then kept an eye on her as he grabbed the bag that was on the table, he couldn't have her try and escape again.

"No..." she said weakly, as she saw him pull rope and duct tape out of his bag. He gently grabbed her hand, tying them with the rope. Then taking the duct-tape, he took a long piece and placed it around her hands. He then moved down to her legs, securing them with rope and tape as well.

He then walked back to the desk, and pulled a short piece of duct tape and placed it over her mouth. She yelled through the duct tape. He touched her face. "I'm sorry, I have to do this. I have to teach you a lesson. I'm not going to kill you; I'm just going to hurt you."

He walked back to the desk where lying on the table was a blindfold. He grabbed it and walked over to Faith. Faith looked at him in fear, there was nothing more she could do, this was it, she was going to die, she thought as he placed the blindfold over her eyes. He then kissed her cheek. "I'm just going to get everything ready." he said, as he walked away from and walked up the stairs.

Faith lay on the dirty cold floor, knowing that if she didn't do something fast, this was going to be the end of her. She tried to move, but it was no use, there was no way she could get out of this alive.

((( 

Bosco and Jeff looked at each other as they came out of the empty house, and no Faith or Greg there. Jeff turned to Bosco. "Are you sure you want to keep going, we can stop."

Bosco turned to Jeff. "I'm fine, let's keep on going." Jeff looked at Bosco, even though he didn't know Bosco that long, he still want to keep an eye on Bosco to make sure that he was okay, it was the least he could for Faith.

"So there is only one place left on the list." Jeff said.

"Well maybe that will be the one." Bosco replied, looking at Jeff, with this lost look in his eyes. 

"We're going to find her." Jeff said, trying to tell himself more than anything.

"Of course we will." Bosco said, as they got back into the car. Jeff got into the passenger seat. "If you are sure you are okay."

"You are starting to sound like Faith."

Jeff smiled slightly. "Isn't that good?"

"Now when she annoyed me which you are doing right now." Bosco said, as they drove away.

Half an hour later, they showed up the house that was on the list.

"I think I should go in this time." Jeff replied. Bosco looked at Jeff. "Why?" 

"Because Greg knows what you look like, but he doesn't know what I look like." Jeff replied. Bosco sighed. "Fine, I don't care as long as we get Faith home safely."

Jeff nodded, as he got of the car, and walked towards the house, and knocked on the door, waiting for an answer.

Greg was just about to go downstairs to the basement when the doorbell rang. He opened the door. "What do you want?"

Jeff looked at Greg, and knew that it was definitely him. But he couldn't let him know that he knew.

"I'm looking for Linda."

"You must have the wrong house." Greg said, as he slammed the door shut. Jeff walked back to the car, and got inside.

"So was it Greg?" Bosco asked, anxiously.

Jeff nodded. "It was most definitely him."

"So why are you back in the car? Why don't you have Faith with you?" Bosco shouted. "How could you not do anything?"

"I didn't want to do anything to get her killed, if she is there."

"What do you mean if she's there? I thought you believed me."

"I never said I don't believe you, but what is to say that he doesn't have her somewhere else, that is was his plan all along,"

" He's not that smart." Bosco yelled. "I'm not taking the chance that he has her in there. He could kill her right now." Bosco said, as he jumped out of the car.

Jeff grabbed a hold of Bosco's hand. "Just trust me; we are doing the right thing. If he thinks that we are gone. He will leave thinking that he has won."

Bosco sighed. "If she is dead because of you" Bosco yelled. "I'm going to make you pay." He said, as he walked back to the car. Jeff got into the passenger seat. "I'll remember that."

"Now drive just a little bit awhile from his house, but enough so we can see him"

"Yes sir." Bosco said mockingly, rolling his eyes and letting out a sigh.  
Faith heard the door open; she knew that this was it for her that there was no way out of this. He walked up to her. "Well it looks like we need to leave fast." Greg said, as he pick her up and put her over his shoulders. 

" Your partner was here…. I didn't kill him because then they really would start to look for me, so I let him go." 

The first thought that came to Faith's mind was Bosco, but there was nowhere that he was looking for her, not after the way he looked in the picture, but that is the only person that she could think of.

Faith tried talking through the duct tape. "Shh, Faith, it's no use talking, there is nothing you can do. But you should thank your partner for coming at the door because now I can't hurt you; we are going to go somewhere where nobody can ever find us ever again." Greg said, as he opened the door, and throws her into the backseat.

He kissed her on the cheek. "Don't be afraid, Faith, everything's going to be okay." He said, and then he closed and locked the door.

He smiled to himself. "Me and Faith are going to be so happy together," he said, as he got into the driver seat, and drove away.

Meanwhile,

Bosco looked at Jeff. "Well it's time to start follow him." Bosco said, as he started the car and drove off.

As Bosco was following Greg's car, he turned to Jeff. "Call Ty and Sully tell him that we found Greg."

Bosco stopped for a moment, and then begin again. "Tell them to call the ambulance and have back up too."

He knew that this could get really dangerous and for the first time in his life, he wanted back-up, there was no way was he going to have Faith hurt more than she already is because he didn't have back-up.

Bosco then looked back at the road, and screamed. "No!"

"What happened?"

He couldn't answer. Nausea took him over as he stood there, his eyes glued to the spot where the car had disappeared…his heart in the car with Faith.

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

You're Never Alone

Author's Note: I wanted to thank Jamie for editing this for me, thanks so much.

Chapter 10

Rating PG 13 for bad language

Bosco was in disbelief that Greg's car had just gone down the hill. "No, this is not happening," 

"We're not even sure that Faith is in the car?" Jeff asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm not taking the chance." Bosco said, as he stopped the car, and got out of the car.

Jeff followed him. "Where are you going? If Faith is in that car, she could be..."

"I know what you are going to say-" Bosco said loudly, cutting him off. "But I have to go down there and be with her. I have to."

"Well then I'm coming with you." 

"I need to do this alone, if she is gone, I have to do this on my own."

Jeff nodded. "I understand, but if you aren't back in like 10 minutes, I'm coming down there."

Bosco smiled slightly. "Deal." He took a deep breath, he knew that there was a chance that he was going to find Faith dead, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Bosco, are you sure you can do this on your own?"

"Yeah I'm sure, I'm fine." Bosco said, as he slowly went down the hill, trying not to fall. He was glad that it wasn't a too steep hill, as he got closer to the end of the hill, his heart rate was starting to go faster, and he was starting to feel anxious. What if he finds Faith's dead body in the car, what if he didn't find her or couldn't save her in time? 

There were so many ifs, but he was never one to think about stuff like that, and he wasn't going to start.

He ran towards the car, and walked towards the driver's seat. Looking into the shattered window, his eyes fell on Greg. His eyes were closed as blood ran down his face from the top of his head.

Bosco pulled open the mangled driver's door, and pulled Greg from his seat. Tossing him onto the ground, Bosco delivered several violent kicks to his stomach, letting out all the anger, fear and hate that had built up. Finally feeling his breath leave him, he stood, raising his head once more to the car. He couldn't see another figure in the front seat, and he swallowed hard, starting towards the car. Seeing that the passenger door was locked, he let out a frustrated sigh.

"Damn it." Bosco said, as he put his hand through the window. He didn't care that he could get hurt all he cares about was getting to Faith.

He then put his hand in the window and unlocked the door. As the door swing open, he saw Faith tie up in the back. He sighed, as he saw the state she was in, he couldn't believe what she has been through, but she was safe now.

He gently grabbed a hold of her. She tried talking through the duct tape. Bosco took the blindfold off her and then he gently took the duct tape off her mouth.

"Boz."

"Shh, Faith, everything will be okay now."

She looked at him. "You're not here,

"Faith, I'm here." he said, as he gently touched her face. "Everything's going to be okay, you're fine." he said, as a tear come down his cheek, but for the first time since this happened, it was for a happy reason.

"Bosco..." he heard someone calling his name. He turned and saw Jeff.

"I found her, and I found Greg, he's right there." Bosco said, pointing to the spot where he left Greg on the ground.

Jeff came bounding down the hill, stopping just short of the car. "Greg's not there."

"He has to be."

"No, Bosco, he's not there. " Jeff said.

Bosco looked at Jeff. "Well go find him, and can we use your jacket; I need to place her on the ground."

Jeff took off his jacket and placed it on the ground. Bosco then place Faith on the ground. He walked up to Jeff. "You find him."

"No… don't leave me, Bosco." Faith yelled.

Bosco run to her side. "I won't leave you." Bosco said. He then kneels down next to her and gently unties her hands from the duct tape and rope.

"We need to get out of here, before he finds us."

"Shh… Faith, it's going to be okay. Nothing's going to happen to you now." he said, as he moved to her feet and unties them as well.

She then looked at him. "You're bleeding. He hurt you because of me, didn't he?" Faith said, as she started to shake. "You're hurt because of me." 

"Shh… Faith. He didn't hurt me. Just calm down," he said, as he touched her face. "I'm fine."

Jeff then walked up to Bosco. "I need to talk to you."

Bosco was about to sat up when Faith looked at him. "Don't go," she said, with this afraid look on her face. He has never seen her look that way before. He then grabbed her hand. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You disappeared before… you weren't real."

Bosco looked at Jeff. "I can't deal with it now. Are the paramedics here yet?"

Faith looked up at Bosco and turned to Jeff. "You're here too." 

Jeff kneeled down next to Faith. "Didn't you think I was going to find you?"

Faith then started to close her eyes. "I'm tired."

"Faith, don't close them" Bosco said, as he held her in his arms.

She looked at him. "You saved me… I..." but before she could say anything else, she collapsed in his arms.

"Faith, wake up now. Don't do this." Bosco yelled. "I just found you; I don't want to lose you."

Jeff then saw the ambulance showing up. "I'll help them," he said, as he looked at Bosco.

"She's going to be okay,"

Bosco touched Faith's face. "She has to be."

A few minutes later, the paramedics come down, and walked over to Faith.

"What do we have here?" 

"30 year old female…has been in a car accident." 

"She collapsed in my arms a few minutes ago. She was alert when I was talking to her."

"Is there anything I need to know?"

"She's been held hostage for the past few days, I don't know what drugs he uses, but you have to help her." Bosco explained.

"We will, sir, "the paramedic said. " But you are going to need to let us take her." Bosco let go of Faith and let the paramedic do their work.

He then watches them take onto the gurney and up the hill. Bosco looked at the car, and smiled. "The whole ordeal is over now." he said, as he walked up the hill.

When he got on the road, he saw Sully, Ty and Lieu standing there. Lieu walked up to Bosco. "I can't believe that she's alive."

"We're sorry that we didn't believe you." Sully said.

Bosco looked at them. "I don't care right now; I just need to see her."

"She's in the ambulance right now, they're going to take her to the hospital in a few minutes, said a voice.

Bosco turned around and saw Jeff standing in front of him. "Thanks Jeff."

Jeff then looked at Bosco. "I look everywhere for Greg I don't know where he is." 

"There is no way that he could have got away that fast." Bosco replied.

"Well he did, but I'm going to find him, I promise you."

The paramedics then walked up to Bosco. "Are you coming?" he asked.

Bosco nodded. "I'm going. He then turned to Jeff. "Do whatever you can do and find that son of a bitch that hurt Faith."

"I will, Bosco."

Ty, Sully and Lieu looked at Bosco. "We'll meet you at the hospital." 

Bosco nodded, as he got into the ambulance and grabbed Faith's hand. "Everything's going to be okay now, you're safe," he said, as the paramedic closed the door, got into the front and drove off.

Rose walked into the hospital and walked up to the admitting desk. "Has Faith Mitchell been admitted yet?"

"No, she hasn't." Sasha said, as she walked up to Rose.

Rose looked at Sasha. "You're Sasha Monroe."

Sasha nodded. "And this is my friend Lynn." Rose shakes Lynn's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"I still can't believe that Faith is alive that my son was right all along."

Sasha smiled. "It is hard to believe." Sasha still couldn't believe that Faith was alive, that Bosco was right along, while everybody just thought that he couldn't deal with Faith's death. Who would have known that he was right? Sasha then saw Faith coming through the ER doors with Bosco right behind. She could hear Bosco being Bosco and telling the paramedics off for being too slow.

Rose run towards Bosco and put her arms around him. "Maurice." she said, as she touched his face. "You were right."

"What are you doing here?"

"Your old boss called me and told me everything."

Bosco smiled at Rose. "I told you that she was alive."

"I know you did, son. I'm sorry I didn't believe you." Bosco runs to the doctors, as they were wheeling Faith into the trauma room. "You can't come in; I'll come out when we are finished with her." the doctor said.

"I want to be with her."

The doctor then looked at Bosco's hand. "Maybe you should get yourself fix up first." he said, as he walked into the room.

Rose looked down at Bosco. "What happened to you?"

"I had to save her."

"Oh Maurice. It's not going to do her any good if you are hurt" 

"Fine," Bosco said, as he walked up to one of the nurses and said about his hand. Rose looked at Bosco as he walked away. She didn't know what she would do if anything happened to Maurice he's all that she has left.  
Sully and Ty walked into the hospital. Sully turned to Ty. "Who would have thought that Bosco was right?"

"I guess sometime he can be," Ty said, with a laugh, as they entered the ER, and he saw Sasha and Lynn waiting in the waiting area.

"Has she come in yet?" Ty asked. Sasha shook her head. "The doctors are with her right now."

"Where's Bosco?" Sully asked.

"I think he is in with a doctor as well. " Sasha said. "Something to do with his hand, I think." 

Sasha then looked at Ty. "I'm going to go and get something to eat, it might be a while before we hear any news, do you want to come?"

"Sure," Ty said. He then turned to Sully. "Call me on my cell when you hear news, we're just be in the cafeteria" Ty said, as he and Sasha walked away.

Sully sat down next to Lynn. She grabbed his hand. "You're okay, Sully?"

He looked at her. "I just can't believe that Bosco was right and she was alive, and I thought she wasn't. If he had listened to me. We might have never found her."

"Sully, that's not your fault. Everybody thought she was dead, that is what he wanted us to think, but she is safe now. So that is all that matters."

Sully put his arms around Lynn. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"I'm the lucky one."

Sully then turned to Lynn. "I'm thinking about a lot of things since Faith's kidnapping, and I realize that I don't want to go back to the lake, I want to stay here. The only thing is that I want to be with you and your home is on the lake."

"No Sully, my home is with you. I love you, Sully, I have since the first time I meet you, so wherever you go, I will too. That's if you want me."

Sully smiled, as he leaned over and kissed her. "I love you, Lynn, of course I want you."

"Does that mean we are moving in together?" Lynn asked with a smile.

"I guess we are." Sully said, smiling. For the first time in years he was finally happy again, the last time he felt this way was when he was Tatiana, and he knew how that turned out. But he knows with Lynn it would be different.

She grabbed her hand gently. "I know you are worried about your friend, but she'll be okay."

Sully smiled." I hope so."

Lynn smiled. "I can't wait to finally meet her. I've heard so much about her."

"You are going to love her." Sully said with a smile. Sully then saw Bosco coming towards them.

"Has the doctor come out yet?" Bosco asked.

Sully shakes his head. "Not yet. How's your hand?"

"It's nothing." Bosco said, as he walked up to the room where Faith was. "What's taking the doctors so long?" 

"They are probably just making sure that everything's okay. They will come out as soon as they can."

Lynn walked up to them. "I'm happy that your friend is ok."

Bosco nodded, as the doctor come out. "How is she?" .

The doctor looked at Bosco. "She is doing pretty well, considering what she has been through. I think she wasn't badly hurt in the accident because of the duct tape she had on. But I need to do a MRI and tox-screen to check to see what drugs are in her system."

"Why an MRI?" Bosco asked.

"Because of the accident, we need to make sure that there was no head trauma."

"So why did she collapse?" Bosco asked.

"It could be many things, exhaustion, the accident. That's why we need to do a MRI." 

"Well go do it, why are you still standing here?"

The doctor just smiled at Bosco, and walked back into the room, and wheeled Faith out. Bosco run towards her, and grabbed her hand. "Everything's going to be okay, I'll be here when you get back. I'm not leaving." Bosco said, as a tear fall down his cheek. 

Sully touched Bosco's shoulder. "Let go of her hand, so they can take her."

Bosco let go of Faith's hand, and watched as they took her away.

Sully turned to Bosco, and put his arms around Bosco. "You really love her."

"Of course I do, she's my partner."

"She hasn't been your partners for years." Sully said. "This is more than partner love."

Bosco just walked away from Sully, and sat in the waiting area. Rose then come up to Bosco, and sat down next to him. "How's Faith?"

"They took her to have some tests." Bosco said, as he looked at Rose. "What if they find something wrong with her? What if I didn't save her in time?"

"Stop worrying about these things, Maurice. You saved her, and she's going to be okay." Rose said, as she grabbed his hand. "How's your hand?"

"It's fine."

Rose grinned slightly. "You never like to admit when you are hurt."

"I told you it's nothing. Nothing compared to what Faith has been through. Do you know what it was like when I first saw her?"

"I can only imagine, Maurice, but she's safe now, don't think about it."

"Don't think about it. I'm going to find that bastard and make him hurt like he hurt Faith."

"Just don't do anything stupid. I don't want to lose you, Maurice." Rose said, as she hugged Bosco.

"I promise, Ma." Bosco said as he walked towards the waiting area and sat down, Rose followed him. "She's going to be okay," Rose replied.

"I know she will."

Half an hour, Bosco saw the doctor wheeling Faith back into the room, so he run towards the room and walked inside.

"What did the test say?"

"We won't know for a while, but there is a rush on it." the doctor said.

Bosco then looked at the doctor. "Is she awake yet?" 

"She woke up, she just a while ago."

"Can I stay with her?" Bosco asked.

"Sure," the doctor said, as he left the room.

Bosco nodded, as he sat down next to her. "Faith, it's me Bosco."

She looked up at him with this look on her face, she grabbed his hand. "You're real?" 

"Yes, Faith. I'm real." he said, as he grabbed her hand, and put it against her face. "See."

"No… you weren't looking for me. Nobody was. You're all thought I was dead. I'm alone." Faith said, as she started to shake.

"Faith, you aren't alone, I'm here." he said, as he grabbed her hand. "Always."

A while later,

The doctor came into the room. "I've got the tests back." Faith was sleeping, so Bosco walked over to the doctor. "So what did they say?"

"Her MRI comes back normal, and the tox-screen show that she had drugs in her system."

"We already figure that out. Are the drugs in her system going to do any harm?"

"He used a tranquilizer is called Thorazine which calms the nervous system, putting the user into a peaceful sleep. There isn't major effect from it, but anytime someone is given drugs, you don't know." 

"Thanks doctor." Bosco said, as he looked at Faith sleeping peacefully. She looked so peaceful, like she hasn't been through anything.

"I'll come by and see her later." the doctor said, as he left the room.

Bosco sat down next to Faith. "See everything's going to be okay." He said, as he grabbed her hand. She looked at him. "You're still here… it wasn't a dream." she said, as she looked around the room. She was afraid that she dreamt Bosco saving her that she was still with Greg. 

"No, Faith, it wasn't a dream." he said.

She looked at her. "I was so afraid… that you weren't here, that I was hallucinating you again."

"I'm here, I'll never leave you." he said, as he touched her face. There was a knock on the door. Bosco turned around, and saw Ty, Sully, Lynn, Lieu and Sasha and Finney, who had just arrived at the hospital.

Bosco saw Jeff standing outside of the door. "I'll leave you alone." Bosco replied, as he started to walk away. Faith glanced at Bosco 

"Thank you."

"For what?" Bosco asked.

"For saving me." Faith said.

"You know that I would always do that." Bosco said. S

he smiled slightly. "It's not like we talk anymore, you didn't have to."

Bosco leaned over, pulling Faith gently into his arms. "You should know that I could never forget about you." he said, as he walked out of the room. 

Jeff was standing in the hallway, he wanted to go inside to see Faith, but he didn't feel like he deserve to, not when he promise Bosco he would find the bastard that hurt Faith, but he couldn't do that. He didn't deserve to see Faith.

"Jeff." 

Jeff turned around. "I was going to come in, but I didn't think I should."

Bosco looked at Jeff. "You are part of her life, just as much as I am. I couldn't have done it without you."

Jeff looked down on the floor; he couldn't even look at Bosco face to face.

"Jeff, what's wrong?" Bosco asked.

Jeff looked up at Bosco. "I couldn't find Greg, I promise you, but I didn't."

"Jeff, we'll find him, don't worry. That bastard not going to win." Bosco said, as he put his hand on Jeff's shoulder.

"You should go and see Faith. I know she would really love to see you."

Jeff nodded. "You know I think I can see why Faith put up with you all those years. You're not a bad guy."

"Well don't let anybody know that." Bosco said with a grin as he walked away.

(( 

Meanwhile,

Greg was sitting in Shawn's stairs to his house. He needed medical attention; there was no way he could go to the hospital.

He then saw Shawn coming towards up to the house. "What are you doing here, Greg?" Shawn asked.

"I need your help." Greg said.

Shawn shakes his head. "I can't help you with drugs anymore, Greg, I've been fired." 

"What are you talking about?" Greg asked.

"Well Faith's friend comes looking for me for help to find her, and I told them about the cottage, because I know you were gone. Then the cocky police officer knew that told the drugs even though I didn't say anything, so I guess he told the nurse, and she told my boss and he went through my locker. He found drugs in my locker."

"What the hell were you doing with drugs in your locker?"

"You told me that you were going to need some drugs soon, so I just got them earlier than expected."

"Damn it, Shawn." Shawn then looked at Greg. "Why are you here?"

"Something happened. Faith's gone."

"What are you talking about? I thought you liked her, why would you kill her?"

"I never said that I kill her. Our car went over a hill and when I woke up, I was on the ground, I saw her friend getting her out of the car, I knew that I couldn't get caught, so I had to leave without my Faith. But I'm going to be with her again, I love her too much to lose her."

Shawn then looked at Greg's hand. "Come in and clean you up," Shawn said, as he and Greg walked into the house.

Faith looked at everybody talking to her, she never realize how many people still care about her, even Finney was here, and she didn't really know him that much.

Swersky looked at Faith. "I'm so happy that you are okay." he said, as he hugged her. Faith looked at Swersky. "You mean you were looking for me?"

"We all were, Faith. " Ty replied.

"But there was one person that wouldn't give up on you," Jeff said, as he walked into the room.

Faith looked up at Jeff and smiled slightly. "Are you talking about Bosco?

Jeff nodded, as he sat down next to Faith. "He wouldn't give up on you even when we got evidence that you were dead."

Ty smiled at Faith. "He always believed that you were alive, he felt it. I guess we should have believed him. But we didn't."

"It's not your fault." Faith said, as she touched her arm, sighing. Lieu looked at Faith with this afraid look on his face.

"Do you need a doctor?" he asked. Faith shakes her head. "No, I'm fine. I just realize now what he did to make you all think I was dead."

"You don't need to think about that right now, Faith." Lieu responded. "Just get some rest." Lieu said, as he hugged her again. "I'll come by and see you later."

Faith smiled. "Thanks for coming by, all of you. It really means a lot. Even you Finney, thank you."

They all nodded.

"Did you really think we wouldn't come by and see you?" Lieu said. " We have all missed you."

" How about we all leave, so you can have some time to talk with Jeff, as he come by to see you and he hasn't been able to talk to you." he said, as he hugged Faith. "I'm just so happy that you are here. You don't realize how important you are to us all."

"I didn't know that either," Faith said, as she smiled slightly at Ty. Ty hugged Faith again. "I'll see you later."

Lieu looked at Faith. "We all worried about you. Don't ever make me feel like that again, Faith."

"Okay, boss." Faith said, with a grin.

"I'm not your boss anymore." Lieu said.

"You'll always be my boss." 

Lieu smiled, as Ty, Sasha and Lieu waved goodbye to Faith and left the room.

Faith looked at Jeff, as he sat down." You were there right I didn't dream that?"

Jeff smiled slightly. "Yes, Faith, I was there."

"Thank you for helping Bosco find me." Faith said. "I still can't believe that you two found me, I thought that."

"Faith, you don't need to talk about this right now."

"You are starting to sound like Bosco; you must have been around him too much." Faith said with a slight laugh.

"You don't realize how much Bosco was worried about you. You and him aren't together are you, and you didn't tell me?"

Faith shakes her head. "Of course not."

"Well the way that Bosco acted, it was like you were his girlfriend. He loves you."

Faith smiled. "We were partners for 13 years that is probably what you saw; I would do the same thing for him."

"Isn't this the same guy that jumped in front of four bullets for you, I think there is something going on, that you don't know."

"Jeff, you don't know Bosco as well as I do, there is no way that he love me like that." Faith said, as she started to yawn.

"I'll leave you to get some sleep." Jeff said. Faith looked at Jeff. "Thanks for everything; I know that it must not have been fun working with Bosco."

"Actually I can see why you and him got on as partners, he wasn't that bad to work with," Jeff said with a smile. "I'll come by and see you tomorrow." he said, as he waved goodbye to her and left the room.

A while later,

Bosco walked into her room, and saw that Faith was tossing and turning in her bed. "No... Greg… don't."

Bosco run up to her. "Faith, it's just a nightmare," he said, as he grabbed her hand.

She let go of his hand. "I don't want to go with you."

"Faith… it's me, Boz, wake up." 

She suddenly woke up in a sweat. She looked at Bosco. "He was coming after me again."

Bosco put his arms around Faith. "Shh, Faith, it was just a nightmare," he said, as he stroke her hair. "He can't get to you. Try and get some rest." 

She looked at him. "I don't want to close my eyes." 

Bosco grabbed her hand. "I know you are scared, but I won't let anything happen to you, I promise you. Remember I'll always be there for you."

"You remember that day." Faith said, looking directly at him. "I remember every day that I was your partner, the good and the bad." He said with a smile.

"I never knew," she said.

Faith slowly started closing her eyes, letting out a small sigh. "Boz? Could you-"

"Stay?" He finished, sending her a small smile.

"How did you know that I was gonna say?"

"I've been your partner for 13 years, Faith." Bosco said softly, gently taking her in his and tracing small circles across her skin with his hand. "I got good at knowing what your gonna say before you say it."

"I'm surprised that you haven't forgotten stuff like that."

"I could never forget that stuff, Faith." Bosco replied, still holding her hand. "That's not stuff that you forget."

"Boz-" 

"Just close your eyes." His voice was soft. "I'll be here when you wake up."

She opened her eyes, giving him a small smile. "Thanks, Boz."

"No thank you's needed." He whispered. "Just sleep."

She closed her eyes again, letting out another sigh as she squeezed her partner's hand gently

Bosco watched as she falls asleep, he hopes that she will be able to sleep without any more nightmares. As he was holding her hand, he saw the marks where she had be tied up, he sighed as he thought about what she had been through. When he finds that bastard again, he is going to make him pay for ever hurting Faith.

He wasn't able to help Faith through the deaths of Emily and Charlie, but he for sure was going to be there for her now, he wasn't going to let her do it on her own.

All those years ago, he told her that he would always be there for her, and that hasn't changed.


	11. Chapter 11

I finally updated this story. I hope people are still reading it.

Chapter 11

You're Never Alone

A few hours later,

"Thanks for letting me stay here, but I need to go and get Faith now."Greg said, as he stood up."

Shawn shook his head. "I don't think that is a good idea."

"I don't care what you think; I'm going to get her," Greg yelled. 

Shawn looked at him. "I'm not saying that you can't go after her. But it's late, you've been in a car accident. Why don't you rest, and I'll take you to the hospital tomorrow morning to get her."

Greg looked at the time. "Fine. It's not like she is going to be getting out of the hospital tonight,"

Shawn nodded. "That's right."

"Do you have somewhere I can sleep?" Greg yelled.

"You can use the guest room, you know where it is," Shawn said. Greg nodded, as he walked away from Shawn.

He then smiled to himself. "Tomorrow we'll be together forever, Faith and nobody will stop me."

8888

The next morning,

Bosco was sitting in the chair next to Faith's bed. He watched her, while she was sleeping. She had only had two more nightmares during the night that which was pretty good, considering what she has been through.

"No" Faith screamed, as she tossed and turned in her sleep. Bosco jumped off the chair and run to her side. "Faith, wake up, it's just a nightmare."

Faith woke up in a sweat. She looked at Bosco. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I keep on doing this..." Faith spoke softly.

"Doing what?" Bosco asked, as he grabbed her hand.

"I keep on having these nightmares and waking you up. You look exhausted."

"Faith, you been through a lot, you don't have to apologize for having nightmares. Even if you slept through the night, I still wouldn't have."

She looked at him with this confused look on her face. "Why?"

"Because I watched you all night to make sure that you were okay." Bosco said.

She looked at him. "You did."

"I did. I was scared that I dreamt finding you." Bosco said.

"You thought I was alive. So that is why you weren't upset at my memorial service," Faith replied.

Bosco looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Greg showed me pictures of my memorial service, and I saw one of you and you didn't look sad." Faith explained.

"You thought I didn't care about you."

"No, I know you care, but I just thought because we don't really talk anymore that you weren't that upset."

Bosco grabbed her hand. "I've never stopped thinking about you, Faith."

Faith looked at him with a slight smile. "I never stopped thinking about you either, Bosco, I wish that"

"That I was there for you when." Bosco stopped for a moment; he didn't know if right now was the right time to do this.

"You know don't you?" Faith said, looking directly at him. "You know that they are gone."

Bosco moved closer to her and stroked her hair. "Faith, I know that Emily, Charlie and Fred are gone, I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you."

"How could you have been there for me if I didn't." but before Faith could say anymore, the doctor walked into the room.

"Good morning, Ms. Mitchell. How are you feeling today?" the doctor asked, as he walked up to Faith. "Okay, I'm feeling a little weak."

The doctor then looked at Bosco. "Could you wait outside while I look over Faith?"

Bosco smiled at Faith. "I'll just be right outside." he said, as he walked outside of the room, where Ty, Sasha and Sully were.

"Thanks for doing this for me. I know Wiggs said that they could get police officers to watch over Faith, but I feel better having it someone I know. I'm surprised to see you here, Sasha, what with being in politics."

"I took a day off." Sasha replied.

Bosco nodded.

"So how's Faith doing today?" Sasha asked. Bosco looked through the window as the doctor was checking out Faith.

"She's doing as well as can be expected." he said, as he turned around. "Have they caught Greg yet?"

Sully shakes his head. "No, Jeff called and said that he and the whole precinct were looking for Greg. They all want him to pay for it, but so far they haven't found any clues of his whereabouts."

"You know I would go find him myself, but I need to be here for Faith.

"Does she know yet that Greg hasn't been caught?" Ty asked.

"No, I'm not going to tell her." Bosco replied. "She's been through enough already; I don't want her to be scared that he will come after her again."

"Are you sure that is wise?" Sasha said. "When she finds out, she's not going to be happy."  
"  
Well by the time she does find out, he will be captured so it won't matter." Bosco said, as he saw the doctor coming out of the room.

"So how is she doing?" Bosco asked.

"Her wound is doing much better. I took a blood test to see if the drug is still in her system." the doctor explained. "She needs to rest."

"I'll make sure that happens." Bosco said, as he walked back into the room.  
888

There was a knock at the door, Faith looked up and saw a woman standing in the doorway, she remember seeing her yesterday.

"Come in," Faith said.

Lynn walked into the room. "I don't know if you remember me."

"You're Sully's girlfriend." Faith said, as she smiled at Lynn. Lynn nodded. "I just wanted to come by and see how you are doing. I'm surprised Bosco's not here."

Faith smiled. "I made him go have something to eat. He didn't want to leave me, but I told me that I would be fine."

"I bet he still didn't want to leave you." Lynn said, with a smile, as she sat down. Faith smiled.

Faith looked at the window. "You came by to check up on Sully too, didn't you?"

Lynn smiled. "He has been here for a few hours; I just wanted to see how's he doing. I thought I would come by and see you. Sully has told me so much about you."

"I hope it's all good." Faith said, with a smile.

"Of course." Lynn said, with a smile.

"Do you know why Sully and the rest of them are out there? Greg is caught, so why are they guarding my room?" Faith asked, with this confused look on her face. Lynn wasn't sure what Faith knew or didn't know.

"I think it is just because they want to just make sure that you are okay here."

Faith smiled slightly. "I'm sure Bosco put them up to that."

Lynn nodded. "I'm sure he did. He really cares about you."

Faith smiled slightly. "He was my partner that is all there is to it."

Lynn grinned to herself, she knew that there was more than partnership between the two of them. They just didn't know it yet.

Faith then turned to Lynn. "So tell me how you did you meet Sully?" she asked. Lynn smiled at the thought of Sully. "We met in a diner when I was having lunch; he was sweet and looked pretty handsome. And then he started flirt with me."

Faith tried to not laugh, but she couldn't help it. "Sully flirting?" she said.

Lynn grinned at Faith. "I'm guessing that Sully never did that before."

"Not when I knew him. But what I saw yesterday was not the Sully that I knew, he seems so happy with you. I'm really happy for him."

Lynn nodded. "I'm happy that I found him too. You know it is so nice to see him smile again, after what happened but Lynn then stopped herself.

"It's okay; you can say when everybody thought I was dead. I'm just surprised that there were so many people looking for me." Faith said. Lynn looked at Faith.  
"You have so many friends that love you, Faith, more than you probably know."

"I guess I do." Faith said, as she started to yawn. "Well I guess I will let you get some rest, it was nice talking to you." Lynn said, as she started to walk away. "Wait."

Lynn turned around. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

Faith shakes her head. "Come see me again, I forgot your name."

"My name's Lynn." she said, as she waved goodbye to Faith and left the room.

888  
Half an hour later,

Bosco walked back into Faith's room.

"You know you can go home, you don't need to stay here with me," Faith spoke softly.

Bosco sat down on the chair next to Faith. "I'm not going anywhere, Faith, not now that I found you."

"You need to get back to your life, Boz."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Bosco said, with a smile.

Faith smiled. "Of course not, but you came here to find me and you did. You don't need to be here anymore."

"I know you well enough to know what you are doing and I'm not going to let you." Bosco said, as he looked directly at her.

"I guess you do."

There was a knock at the door, FBI Agent Michaels, Wiggs and Lieu walked inside. "Lieu, she's not ready yet to talk."

"I'm right here, Bosco, I can speak for myself." Faith replied. "I'm guessing you want to know about what happened." Faith spoke softly.

"We need to know if he told you anywhere he would go to hide." Michael said. Faith looked at Bosco. "What's he talking about?"

Lieu turned to Michaels and Wiggs. "How about we come back in a few minutes?" Lieu said.

"I need to talk to her now! It's the only way we can find him," Michaels said.

"You'll get your information when she's ready," Lieu said as he, Michaels and Wiggs walked out of the room.

Faith looked at Bosco. "He's not caught..."

Bosco sat down to her. "Faith, we are going to catch him, I promise you that."

She then started to shake. "He's going to find me."

"Shh, Faith, I won't let him ever find you."

"You can't stop him, he'll hurt you to get to me. He'll find me." Faith said, still shaking.

Bosco grabbed her hand. "I'll keep you safe, Faith."

Faith moved her hand away from Bosco. "You can't save me. I couldn't save my kids, so why should anybody save me?"

He tried to hug her, but she pushed him out of the way. "You can't save me this time. He's here."

The doctor rushed into the room. "What happened?"

"She heard something not good and she started to shake," Bosco explained, as he walked over to Faith. "Everything's going to be okay," 

Faith looked up at him. "Go before he finds you. He will kill you." Faith said, as she started to rock back and forth. She then rolled into a ball. "He's here, he's going to get me. I'm not safe."

"Not safe" Faith repeated over again.

Bosco turned to the doctor. "Is she going to be okay?"

"I think it would be best if you leave the room." The doctor replied. Bosco looked at Faith. "I don't want to leave her alone, she needs me."

"She needs her rest and visiting hours are nearly over, you can come back and see her later."

Bosco sighed, he didn't want to leave her, but he knew that she needed rest.

He walked up to her. "I'll be back later." He said, but she didn't hear him, because she just kept on saying. "Nobody can save me."

8888

Bosco walked out of the room and he saw Rose coming towards him. "Maurice." she said, as she pulled him into a hug. "How is she?"

Bosco turned around and looked through the window at her. "She's not doing well."

"I'm sorry," Rose replied.

"She heard something that I didn't want her to know and it upset her pretty bad. She's so fragile, Ma. I have never seen Faith like this; she has always been this strong woman. I don't know what I can do for her."

Rose put her hand on Bosco's shoulder. "You are doing it right now."

Bosco turned around. "I'm doing nothing; I haven't even tried to find her kidnapper." 

"Because you are there for her when she needs you."

"But I want to do more." Bosco yelled.

Rose looked at Bosco. "You look exhausted. How about you come back to my place and have some sleep?"

"I think that would be really good for you." Sully said.

"Did I ask you?" Bosco replied.

"You need to get some rest." Rose explained. "Faith wouldn't want you to do this to yourself."

"I'm not leaving this hospital." Bosco yelled. Rose then looked at him. "Well how about we go down to the cafeteria and have some coffee and something to eat."

"I already had something to eat. I'm not leaving her." Bosco replied.

Rose sighed. "You can't do this to yourself. You haven't slept in days."

Bosco turned to his mother. "I know you love me, but I need to be here for her."

Ty looked at Bosco. "All three of us will still be here; we'll be here if Faith needs someone."

Bosco sighed. "I'm not going anywhere."

Rose nodded. "Okay, Maurice, but you need your rest too."

Michaels walked up to Bosco. "How's she doing?" he asked. "Can I talk to Faith now?"

"No you can't." the doctor said, as she walked out of the room. "I had to give Faith a sedative to calm her down; you won't be able to talk to her until tonight at the earliest."

"Why did this happen to Faith?" Lieu asked concerned.

"When Your FBI Agent friend here told Faith that Greg had not been caught she started to lose it, and now she thinks that nobody can save her from him. Are you happy now, Agent Michaels?" Bosco said.

"I'm sorry," Michaels said. "I guess we can wait until tomorrow morning to talk to her."

"Sorry is not enough, if you did something to make Faith worse, I'm going to..."

Lieu placed a hand of Bosco's shoulder. "That's enough."

Lieu turned to Michaels, "I think it is time for you to go. You can come back tomorrow if the doctor says it is okay to."

Bosco nodded, as Michaels walked away from them.

The doctor looked at Bosco. "You should go home too. She's not going to be awake for a few hours."

Bosco glanced at the doctor. "I'm not leaving."

The doctor nodded. "You can stay, but there is nothing you can do."

"So what are you going to do to help Faith?" Bosco asked, with this concerned look on his face.

"The only thing that I suggest is that she talks to someone about what happened."

"You mean a therapist?" Bosco said with a laugh.

The doctor laughed. "I guess you are like most cops and hate therapists. I would have gotten a therapist to talk to her anyhow, but I wasn't in a rush to do After what happened today, it seems that there is a lot of stuff that she needs to deal with." 

Bosco looked through the window at Faith sleeping peacefully. "She lost her two kids in a car accident, which she never deal with, so I guess you could say that she has a lot to deal with."

The doctor nodded. "Well I know a therapist that would be really good for her. I'm going to go and see if he has some time to come down. You can go in and sit with her if you want, but she won't be awake until later tonight." the doctor said, as he walked away.

Lieu walked beside Bosco. "How are you doing?"

Bosco turned around. "I'm fine,"

Lieu put his arm on Bosco's shoulder. "You know just because I'm not your boss anymore, doesn't mean I don't know when you are lying. I know that you aren't fine."

"I just need to be with her." Bosco said, as he walked inside the room, and closed the door behind him. 

Lieu turned to Sully. "He's not fine." Sully walked up to Lieu. "I know, we all know that, but Bosco won't let us help him. He never has."

"What can we do then?" Sasha asked, as she had her hands around Ty's arms as they were looking at Bosco through the window.

"Well, I guess we just have to keep an eye on him." Lieu said.

888

A hour later,

Lieu had just left to go back to the station with Michaels, so Sully, Sasha and Ty were the only ones standing guarding at Faith's room when a man came up to the room. "May we help you?" Sasha asked.

"I was just going to go in and see Faith. She's an old friend of mine."

"She's not having any visitors right now. You can come by later." Ty said.

"What's your name?" Sasha asked.

"Its fine, I'll come by later," the man said, as he walked away from them, and got onto the elevator.

"You don't think that guy was Greg, do you?" Ty asked, looking at Sasha and Sully.Â

"Well he was a little suspicious." Sully replied.

Ty and Sasha ran towards the fire exit. Sully followed them.

Ty turned around and shouted. "Stay here in case he comes back, or if it wasn't him.

Sully sighed. He never realized how much he missed the thrill of being a cop, until a moment like right now when they thought that the man was Greg. He thought his days being a cop were over, but they are never really over.

He hopes that Ty and Sasha caught Greg, because he wants that bastard to pay for everything that he did to Faith.  
888

Half an hour later,

When Ty and Sasha returned, Sully looked at them. "Did you catch him?" he asked.

Sasha walked up to the window and looked at Faith. We almost got him, but we lost him. We were this close to getting the bastard that hurt Faith, but he was able to get away from us. How are we supposed to tell Bosco that Greg was here, but we couldn't catch him?" Sasha said, sadly.

Lieu walked up to them. "What happened?" Sully turned to Lieu. "I thought you were at the station."

Lieu smiled. "I had to come back; I couldn't just stay at the station." Ty nodded. " We almost caught Greg, but he got away."

"Are you sure it was him?"Sully asked.

"It was definitely was him. Why would be running from us, we don't have our uniforms on? He knew exactly who we were." Sasha replied, as Ty put his arms around her.

"We'll get him next time."

Sasha turned around. "What if we don't and Faith is always going to wonder where he is? She doesn't deserve that."

Sully looked at Ty and Sasha. "Why don't the two of you and Sully, go home for the rest of the day. I'll stay here."

"We want to stay here." Ty said. "You know you are acting like our boss again."

"I guess that never goes away." Lieu said, as he looked at Bosco holding Faith's hand. "You know even though I am retired, I often think of all of you from the 55th. You were like my family. I was very proud of you all. Sasha to see doing politics. I always knew that you would do something like that"

Sasha looked at Lieu. "Thanks."

She then looked at Ty. "Maybe Lieu is right and we should go home."

Ty nodded, as he walked into Faith's room. "Bosco, we are going to go now. Lieu is going to be standing guard outside the room.

Bosco stood up. "Thanks for being here, both of you. I know that it must not be easy taking a day off, Sasha."

"You're my friends." Sasha said, as she walked over to Faith. I know that all those years ago, when I worked for IAB, Faith thought that I was only being her friend to get information, but that's not true."

Ty put his hand on Sasha's shoulder. "I don't think this is the time to talk about it."

Sasha nodded. "I guess you are right," she said, as she hugged Bosco, and then left the room.

As Ty and Sasha were walking out of the room, Ty turned to Sasha. "Why didn't you tell them that you are going to be leaving politics?"

"Because I didn't think it was the right time to say that." Sasha replied, as she grabbed Ty's hand. "You're the only one that knows."

"So are you coming home with us, Sully?" Ty asked. Sully turned to Ty. "  
No, I think I'll stay here with Lieu for a little while."

"Okay, we'll see you later." Ty said, as he and Sasha walked away. Lieu looked at Sully. "You don't have to stay."

"I want to. Sully said. "It's the least I can do."

8888

Greg sat in the tiny room in the empty warehouse, where nobody could find him. He nearly got caught once running from the two cops, but he was able to lose them. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "Shawn, I need to come get me."

"Is that the way you talk to the person that helped you last night?" Shawn said.

"I don't have time for this, Shawn. Just come and get me at the old warehouse." Greg yelled.

"Why are you at a warehouse?" Shawn asked.

"Don't ask me questions, just come here." Greg said, as he told Shawn the address and hung up the phone.

Half an hour later,

Shawn showed up at the warehouse. Well it's about time." Greg said. Shawn then looked at Greg. "Why are you here? What do you want with me?"

"I need your help to get me out of the country." Greg replied. Shawn looked at him.  
"What about Faith?"

Greg sighed. "I love Faith, but I need to get out of here before they catch me."He said, as they started to walk out of the warehouse. Faith and I will be together again, it's just won't be right now. She'll wait for me.

"You are crazy." Shawn said. "You kidnapped her, she doesn't love you."

Greg hit Shawn across the face. "Don't say that."

Shawn looked at Greg. "I don't have to help you; I can call the cops right now and tell them where you are."

"You do that, you go to jail right along with me. You already lost your job, do you want to go to jail for the rest of your life?"

"Of course not."

"Well then you are going to help me get out of New York now!" Greg replied

Shawn nodded. "Fine, I'll help you." Shawn said. Greg then put his disguise back on, that he worn earlier to go to the hospital.

Greg could see the expression on Shawn's face. "What did you think I was going to go to the hospital without disguising myself? I didn't want to get caught you know."

Shawn smiled. "Well we better go now before they catch you,"

Greg nodded, as they walked outside of the warehouse."

888  
That evening,

Bosco was sitting next to Faith when she woke up in a sweat " Boz?"

"I'm right here, Faith."Bosco said, as he got up from his chair, and walked over to her. She looked at him. "He came after me and he said that I would never see you ever again."

Bosco grabbed her hand. "He won't come after you, I promise." Bosco said, as he put his arms around her. "You trust me?"

Faith nodded. "Of course I do."

Bosco smiled. "So how are you feeling?"

"I feel a little tired."

"That's probably from the sedative that they had to give you." Bosco replied.

"Why?" Faith asked.

"You needed something to calm you down." Bosco explained.

"Because I found out that." Faith stopped in mid sentence as tears fall down her cheeks.

"Shh, Faith. It's okay." Bosco replied. "Don't think about that."

Faith shakes her head. "I always think about it."

Before Bosco could say anything, Jeff and his wife Tracey walked into Faith's room. Faith smiled at them as they walked in.

"How are you feeling?" Jeff asked, as he walked up to Faith and pulled her into a hug. She smiled at him. "I'm doing well."

Jeff sat down next to her. "I'm glad that you are doing well. We need you back at the office. It's not the same without you."

"I'm sure you handled it fine," Faith said. Tracey smiled at Faith. "I'm glad that my husband was right, for once."

"I'm right more than once, honey." Jeff said, as he put his arms around Tracey. Faith smiled at them. "So you are getting pretty big."

"I can't wait for" Before she could say anything, Tracy got a pain in her side. She grabbed Jeff's arm. "I think the baby is coming."

"What? Your due date isn't until next week."

"Calm down, Jeff." Faith explained. "Everything's going to be okay. Bosco, go get a nurse, and tell them that a woman is in labor. How far apart are the contractions? Is the pain sharp?" Faith asked Tracey.

"Every few minute and the pain is" 

Tracy then yelled out in pain. "Sharp."

"Okay, Bosco, remember to tell the nurse all that," Faith said. Bosco nodded as he ran out of the room. A few seconds later, Bosco returned with a wheelchair and a nurse. The nurse looked at Tracey. "Well let's go check you out." 

"Good luck," Faith said, with a smile. Jeff smiled at her. "Thanks." He said, as he ran out of the room and followed Tracey and the nurse.

Bosco sat back next to Faith. "You're amazing."

Faith looked at Bosco. "I didn't do anything. He smiled at her. "I know it is hard for you thinking about somebody having a new baby when."

She grabbed his hand and placed hers on his. "I miss them everyday. I didn't even get to say goodbye to them."

"I know you miss them." Bosco said, as he gently touched her face. She looked at him. "I didn't want you there because you are the only one that really knows me, and you wouldn't let me distant myself from you. You would have wanted to be there for me. I didn't want anybody to be there for me. I wanted to be on my own."

"I know, Faith, but you're never going to be on your own again. I'm going to be there for you now, always" Bosco said.

A few hours later,

Faith's doctor walked inside with the therapist. "Faith, this is Dr. Jenkins, she is going to talk to for a bit."

Bosco looked at Faith. "I'll go out for a bit."

"No, Bosco, I want you to stay."

Dr. Jenkins looked at Faith." I don't think that is a good idea."

"Well, then I'm not talking, either Bosco stays or I'm not talking."

Dr. Jenkins sat down. "I guess it would be okay."

Bosco nodded, as he sat down next to Faith the therapist started to talk.

A while later,

"So Faith, can you tell me about what you remember about the kidnapping?"

"What is there is to remember, he tied me up, there is nothing more to say." Faith said, quietly. Dr. Jenkins looked at Faith. "I really think you need to talk about this. That is the only way that you are going to heal."

"What do you want to know?" Faith said, as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"I need to know what you went through."

Faith looked at Dr. Jenkins and then Bosco. Bosco grabbed her hand. "I'm here."

"Just take your time." Dr. Jenkins said.

Faith looked at Dr. Jenkins. "Where do you want me to start?"

"From the beginning."

"I was getting ready for bed when Greg came into my room, I tried to fight him as best as I could, but he was too strong. Next thing I remember was in a room with Greg." 

Faith took a deep breath. Greg killed a man because he came to the door, and he didn't want anybody to find me. I'm the reason that someone is dead."

"No, you're not, Faith." Dr. Jenkins said. "None of this is your fault. Do you think you could keep talking about this?"

" I can try." Faith said, as she begins again. "I tried to escape, but Greg caught me and tied me up and brought me down to some basement. I thought he was going to kill me." Faith said, as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

I don't think Faith should talk about this anymore." Bosco said.

Faith looked at Bosco. "No, I'm okay." She said, as she begins again. "He kept on moving me from one place to another. One day we went to a supermarket and I almost escaped, but he caught me, and then when we got to the place that he was keeping me, he."

Faith took a deep breath before she spoke again. "That is when he handcuffed me to a pole, and stabbed me," Faith said. "I thought I was going to die."

Bosco held her hand as tears started streaming from her eyes. The therapist, Dr. Jenkins sat and watched his face almost stoic at her breakdown. "It's ok, Faith."  
Bosco whispered, leaning over the bedrail and kissing her forehead.  
It's over."

"It's never over." She cried, sniffling as Bosco pressed his lips to her forehead in an attempt to soothe her.

It's over for that man that he killed, but it'll never be over for me."

"We'll get you through this, I promise, ok?"

She started shaking her head, her stomach hurting from her gasps as she continued crying. Looking to the therapist, Bosco cleared his throat. "I think that's enough for today, doc, thanks."

Nodding his head, the therapist turned and left, quietly pulling the door closed.

"Faith, don't cry." Bosco whispered, still keeping firm hold of her hand. "Just breathe, ok?"

"He's coming, Bosco." Sniffling again, she burrowed her way into the sheets "He'll come back for me, I know he will-"

"Don't even think that." Bosco replied sternly, watching as her tear-stained eyes went bloodshot. "I won't let him, you hear me?"

"Promise me?"

Using his free hand, Bosco lowered the railing to Faith's bed and carefully climbed up beside her, pulling her against his chest. She relaxed at his touch and he sighed, placing a gentle kiss in her hair. "I promise you Faith... He won't ever come near you again, ok?"

"He's dangerous, Bosco." Faith said softly after a short silence. She'd stopped crying however her nose was plugged lightly. "He might hurt you-"Â 

"If he comes near you again, the only one who'll get hurt is him." Bosco replied, his voice harsher than he intended. Letting out another sigh, he tried to soften it as he continued.

"There will be hell to pay if I ever see that jag-off again"

"Don't do something stupid, Bosco, please."

"This is me your talking to Faith...I live on doing stupid things."

He couldn't help but smile as she let a small chuckle escape her...it was nice to hear it. "I know, believe me, but I need you. Please, don't go looking for trouble..."

Sighing, he kissed her hair again. "I promise, I won't, ok?"

"Thank you."

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you...not again" He said softly, tightening his embrace.

"You don't have to promise-"

"I am promising...I'm swearing, God as my witness, you'll never get hurt again."

She fell silent at his words, content with listening to his heartbeat, the feeling of his chest rising and falling beneath her cheek as he breathed. His smell surrounded her and brought to her a peace that she hadn't felt for a long time...a peace that only Bosco could offer her. Falling into a peaceful sleep, she didn't notice as once again as he kissed the top of her hair, mumbling a "You're going to be okay." as he too fell into dreams.

To be continued!


	12. Chapter 12

You're Never Alone

Rating pg for bad language

Chapter 12

The next morning,

Bosco looked at Faith sleeping peacefully. He was happy that she was finally getting some rest, which is just what she needed. While he quietly got out of the bed, he noticed her hands, and saw where she had been tied up. It made him sick to his stomach to think what she went through.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to find you." Bosco said, as he touched her face. He then walked out of the door. He turned to Sully who was standing outside the door. "I'm just going to be gone for a few minutes; can you just keep an eye on her?"

Sully nodded.

Bosco then walked towards the bathroom, walked over to the sink, and put water on his face.

All he could see were the bruises and cuts on Faith's wrists. He then flashed back to Faith lying in the backseat, all ducted taped together. His partner, his friend.

Bosco put more water on his face. "I'm sorry... Faith."

Bosco didn't hear someone walking into the bathroom. "Bosco, are you okay?" said a voice. He turned around and saw Jeff standing in front of him.

"I'm fine." Bosco said, as he moved away from the sink. Jeff didn't know Bosco well, but he knew that he wasn't alright.

"I know how hard this whole thing has been for you. You can talk to me."

Bosco looked at Jeff. "I'm fine. So how's your wife?"

Jeff had this big smile on his face. "I have a daughter; she was born one o clock in the morning.

Bosco patted Jeff on the back. "Congratulations Jeff."

Jeff then pulled Bosco into a hug. "Thank you."

"I should be getting back to Faith." Bosco said, as he walked out of the bathroom.

Later that day,

Lieu walked into Faith's room. "Bosco, I just wanted you to know that we have a sighting of Greg about half an hour away from here. Someone said that he was staying a hotel. They overheard someone say, "Greg, we are supposed to get out of town", but he said that he couldn't leave her. He wanted to , but he can't,"

"What are we doing here? Let's get him."

Bosco turned to Faith, and saw the scared look on her face.

"He's after me. He couldn't leave town because he is coming to get me," she said. Bosco looked at her. "He's not going to find you. I promise you. I won't let him anywhere near you."

Bosco then turned to Faith." I will stay here with you."

She then looked at Bosco. "Go. I know you want to, but just please be careful, Boz. He's dangerous. He will hurt you. I can't lose you."

Bosco hugged Faith. "I won't do anything stupid."

Faith looked at Bosco.

"Okay, I won't do anything too stupid." Bosco said, with a slight grin. He then turned to Rose, who had just entered the room. "I need you to stay with Faith."  
"Bosco."

"Faith. I can't leave you by yourself. It looks like Sully is coming with us, but Ty is here."

Faith sighed. "Fine. Go." she said, as Bosco and Lieu headed out of the room.

Rose grabbed the chair and looked at Faith. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Scared."

Rose looked at Faith. "I know you are scared, but he can't find you." Rose said, gently. Faith shakes her head. "I'm not scared for myself, I'm scared for Bosco."

Rose looked at Faith. "He's gone after him, hasn't he?" Rose asked.

Faith nodded. "I know how dangerous Greg is, he will kill Bosco if he gets a chance." Faith said, as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"Don't think about that, Faith. Maurice is going to be fine." Rose said, as she pulled something out of her bag. "I brought you some magazines."

"Thanks Rose." Faith said, as she grabbed one of the magazines and tried to read it, but all she could think about was Bosco and the danger he was in right now.

8888

As Lieu and Bosco showed up at the hotel, Wiggs and Michaels looked at Bosco. "Greg was gone when we got here, but his partner we were able to catch."

"So have you gotten anything out of him?"

Michaels smiled at Bosco. "It seem like his partner is telling everything to the police officer."

"Why now?" Sully asked.

Wiggs looked at them. "That I can tell you... Shawn said that Greg told him the police are going to find you or me, and he made sure that Shawn couldn't get away, but he could. I guess Shawn had enough."

"So did he say where Greg was going?"

"I can tell you that." Shawn said, as he came towards them in handcuffs. "That son of bitch said that we are going to leave town together, but he never was going to do that. He wanted me to get arrested. He said that he was going to go back to the beginning to get some things, and then he was going to get her."

"What does back to the beginning mean?" Bosco asked. Shawn looked at him. "The first place that he took Faith. It is a small house about 20 miles away from here."

Bosco looked at Shawn. "I'm going to need your help."

Wiggs and Michaels looked at Bosco. "This isn't your investigation."

Bosco looked at them. "Do you want to catch him or not? It doesn't seem like you know what you are doing."

"Fine." they said, "But if anything happens..."

"I know it will be my fault."

Bosco looked at Shawn. "I need you to phone Greg right now and tell him that you need to see him."

"He's not going to believe that. He made it so the cops would find me."

Bosco smiled slightly. "He doesn't need to know that. Just tell him that the cops didn't find you, but you both need to get out of town now."

"I don't know" Shawn said.

Michaels looked at Shawn. "I'm sure if you help us find Greg, it will help your case a lot."

Shawn nodded. "Fine." he said, as he picked up his phone and dialed a number. Sully walked over to Bosco. "Bosco, you shouldn't be here. This is too personal for you."

Sully looked at Bosco. "It's because it is so personal that I am here. Isn't that the reason you are here. You aren't a cop anymore"

"I'm just retired. Wiggs asked for my help in case they need back- up. I'm still a cop, you know."

Bosco laughed slightly. "You miss this, don't you?"

"Oh yeah." Sully laughed.

Bosco then saw that Shawn off the phone. Shawn turned to them all. "He is going to the house like I said, I told him to meet me there, and we will figure out how to get out of town." Shawn replied.

Bosco smiled. "Good job."

Bosco grabbed Shawn's arm. "Let's go now."

Michaels looked at Bosco. "He's not your criminal."

"Do you think I'm going to let you take him... this is my plan. He's coming in my car."

Shawn looked at Bosco. "What about my handcuffs?" he said, as they walked towards the car. Bosco laughed. "Did you really think we are going to take them off? Are you that stupid?" Bosco replied.

Lieu turned to Bosco. "You might want to be nice to the person."

"Me nice?"

Lieu laughed. "I guess some things don't change." Lieu said, as they walked over to the squad car, and threw Shawn into the back seat.

888

As they approached the house, Bosco stopped the car. "Now I don't want you to do anything stupid. You are going to go in the house and then walk outside with him."

Lieu looked at Shawn. "Don't do anything stupid or my friend here is going to be really upset and I can tell you that you are not going to want to mess with him."

Bosco grinned at Lieu.

Bosco then unlocked the handcuffs from Shawn. Bosco and Lieu then got out of the car, and opened the door, and Shawn got outside. "Remember..."

"Nothing stupid." Shawn said, as he walked towards the house. Bosco turned to Lieu. "This has to work."

"It will, but we might want to move the car away." Lieu said. Bosco nodded. "You move and I'll stay here."

"Bosco, don't run after him by yourself."

Would I do that?" Bosco said.

Lieu laughed as he got into the car. "Yes you would"he said, as he got into the car and drove off.

Just then, Greg walked out of the cabin with Shawn behind him. As Bosco ran towards him, Greg punched Shawn in the stomach, making him fall onto the ground. Greg then started to run as fast as he could.

"Stop... police..." Bosco yelled, as he ran after Greg. Lieu, Sully, Michaels, and Wiggs all yelled for Bosco to wait, but Bosco didn't care, there was no way he was going to let Greg get away.

"I'm going to get you jag off!" Bosco yelled.

Greg ran down an alleyway. "You're not going to get away from me this time." Bosco yelled, not hearing the rest of the guys telling him to wait for backup.

Greg got to the end of the alleyway and saw that it was a dead end. Bosco then smiled at Greg with a gun in his hand. "You're not going to get away this time, Greg."

"What are you going to do? Shoot me?" Greg said, with a laugh. "Then I will win because you will be in jail. And then I can get Faith and we will be happy. I'm going to have so much fun with her. She's"

"Don't you dare talking about Faith," Bosco yelled, pushing Greg against the wire fence, not realizing that he had dropped his gun.

"You hurt her, I'm going to make you pay," Bosco shouted, as he punched Greg in the stomach over and over again. Greg laughed. You can't stop me. I will find her and take her again and this time you will never find her. She will be mine."

Bosco then started to punch him over and over again. "You're never going to hurt Faith again. Never..." he shouted. "How does it feel getting beat up, it's not much fun is it?"

"This is fun. I'm glad that we finally got to meet each other." Greg said, as he punched Bosco in the stomach and in the face. Bosco then grabbed his gun that was on the ground.

"I'm going to," but before Bosco could do anything, Lieu and the rest showed up. " Put your arms where I can see them?" FBI Agent Michaels yelled, as he read Greg his rights.

"He tried to kill me." Greg yelled. "I would be dead right now if you hadn't come."

Michaels looked at Greg." Did he threaten you?"

"Well no..."

"Well then he didn't try to kill you." Michaels said, as he put the handcuffs on Greg's hands. "But he beat me up, can't you see?"

Michaels looked at Bosco, whose face was beaten up as well. "It looks like he was defending himself from you. Isn't that right Officer Boscorelli?"

Bosco nodded. "I tried to arrest him, and then he tried to hurt me, I had to defend myself."

Sully, Lieu and the rest knew that wasn't what happened, but they weren't going to say anything, as they knew they would have done the exact same thing.

888

All Faith could think about was Bosco. She was getting tired of waiting, she had to find out. She walked out of her room, and as soon as she walked out of the room, Bosco and Sully were coming off the elevator. She ran towards him, and put her arms around him. "Bos."

He looked at her. "It's over, Faith. It's really over."

She then looked at him. "You're bleeding?" she said, pointing at his hand. He looked at his hand, "I didn't see that."  
She then touched his face. "You have bruises on your face. You fought with him didn't you?"

"I had to, Faith."

Faith looked at him. "You didn't."

"Yes I did." Bosco said.

"John" Lynn said who was walking towards them. "You're okay?" she said, as she put her arms around him. "I was so worried when Faith told me that you had gone to help."

He looked at her. "I'm fine, Lynn. Everything's fine now."

Ty who was standing guard said, "Is anybody going to tell me anything?"

"We found Greg, Ty. He is in jail." Sully explained.

Bosco looked at Faith. "What are you doing out of the bed?"

She looked at him. "I couldn't wait any longer; I needed to know if you were okay."

"Let's get you back to bed," he said, as they walked into Faith's room, and Faith got into the bed. She then looked at Bosco. "You need to get a doctor to check out your hand, Bosco"

"Its fine"

Faith looked at him. "Do it for me. You could have opened the stitches up, Bos."

Lynn looked at Bosco. "You should do what she says."

"Are you ganging up on me?"

Faith laughed. "Yes we are."

A doctor walked into the room, and he saw Bosco's bleeding hand. "Let me check that out."

Faith smiled at Bosco. "Thank you," she said, as she watched him walk away from them.

Bosco walked back into the room after everybody had left. Faith looked at Bosco and saw that he had a cast on his hand.

"Bos?" Faith said. Bosco sat down next to her. "The doctor said that the stitches came out and that I broken my hand when..."

"When you punched Greg, I know that you didn't do it because you weren't trying to defend yourself, were you, Bosco?"

"I don't have to answer your questions, detective without a lawyer," Bosco said, laughing. Faith smiled.

"Very funny."

Bosco glanced at Faith, and she knew the answer. "So how long do you have to wear the cast?" she asked.

"For a few weeks."

She looked at him. "You know you shouldn't have done it."

"I don't regret it, Faith. I had to make him pay for hurting you." Bosco said.

She looked at him. "You promised me that you wouldn't get hurt."

"No, I promised you I wouldn't do anything stupid, and I didn't."

Faith laughed. "Breaking your hand is not stupid."

"It's nothing, Faith. I've had worse things happened to me." Bosco replied.

Faith's doctor then walked into the room. "I need to check your wound," the doctor said.

Bosco nodded, and walked outside the room

A few minutes later,

Bosco walked back into the room. "How are you doing?" he asked, as the doctor walked out of the room.

"My doctor says that I will have the stitches out in a week or so"

She then opened the gown and touched the bandage.

"Faith,"

She looked at him, with tears in her eyes. "He's always going to be with me."

"No, he's not, Faith. It's just a scar. We all have them" Bosco replied.

Faith looked at him sadly." I wish I could just forget about it, but I can't stop thinking about what happened. I thought.."

He pulled Faith into his arms. "It's going to take time, Faith. I'm going to be here through everything."

"You have a life to get back to."

"No, Faith, my life is here with you. I thought I lost you, I'm not going to leave you now," he said, looking at her. "I'm moving back to New York."

"I can't let you do that, Bos."

"Faith, this is my home, I tried moving away thinking that I would forget about everything bad that happened here, but I couldn't forget the one person that means the most to me. I couldn't forget you."

"Bosco, I appreciated everything that you did for me, but I don't want you moving back here because you think that something is going to happen to me again. It's not. I'm going to be fine."

"I'm not moving back for you, Faith. Yes you are one of the reasons, but I realized that I miss it here."

She smiled at him." I don't know if I believe you."

"Then don't." he said, laughing. She then hugged him. "I miss you so much, Bosco."

She then saw that he was in pain. She then lifted his shirt and saw all bruises on his chest.

"He hurt you like I said he would." Faith said, as she started to shake. "I'm going to lose you. He's going to take you away from me."

Bosco shook his head. "Faith, look at me. I'm fine. It's just a few bruises."

"Hurt you." she cried. He held Faith in his arms. "Faith, Greg's in jail, he can't hurt you or me ever again."

He held onto for what seem like ages, he hated to see Faith like this. Lieu Swersky and FBI Agent Michaels walked into the room. "We need to take Faith's statement."

Bosco let go of Faith, and turned around. "Right now is not a good time for this."

Faith looked at Bosco. "Its fine, I need to do this." she said. He looked at her. "You don't have to."

"Stop protecting me.

Bosco shook his head. "I'll always do that."

He then looked at Lieu. "I trust you that Faith is going to be okay."

Lieu smiled slightly. "I'll make sure of it."  
Bosco then turned to Faith. "I'll wait outside for you."

She nodded. "Thanks, Bosco for everything."

He smiled at her, as he left the room.

A few days later,

Faith was getting out of the hospital. "Are you ready?" Bosco asked, as he stood in the doorway. She looked at him. "You don't have to take me home."

"I want to, Faith." he said, as he grabbed her bag. He then looked at her. "I have a surprise for you."

To be continued


	13. Chapter 13

Title: You're Never Alone

Rating: PG13

Summary: Bosco and Faith lost touch with each other after the precinct fire and he moves away. But when Faith is abducted, will he be able to find her?

Pairing: Bosco and Faith

Author's Note: I would like to thank everybody that read and reviewed this story.

Chapter 13

All the way back to her home, Faith couldn't stop thinking about what Bosco doing for her now.

"You know you didn't have to do anything for me."

"I wanted to." he said, as they parked the car. She then looked at her apartment. She couldn't go back there. There were too many bad memories. "I can't do this, Bosco." she said.

He looked at her. "Faith… we are just picking up some things here."

"Picking up?" she said, with this confused look on her face.

"You'll find out soon enough," he said. "Now close your eyes." he said, as he walked up to her apartment and grabbed the last of the boxes, and put them into his car. "Bosco… what are you doing?"

"Keep them close."

"Bosco…"

Bosco then looked at her. "You can open them.

She looked at him. "I don't see anything."

He smiled at her. "That's because we haven't got to your surprise yet."

She smiled. "Okay," she said, as they started to drive away.

8888

When they got to the surprise, Bosco made Faith closed her eyes. She smiled at him. "How am I going to know where I'm going?"

"I'll be helping you." he said, as he grabbed her arm. "You trust me."

"Of course I do." she said, as he helped her up some stairs, and then towards a room. He opened the door, and then he smiled at her. "You can open them now."

She looked at the apartment that they were in. She didn't understand why they were here. "I don't get why we are here?" she asked.

"This is your place."

"My place?" Faith asked, with this confused look on her face. "What are you talking about?"

Bosco grabbed her hand. "I know that you wouldn't want to go back to your old apartment, so with the help of some of our friends, I was able to get this apartment ready for you."

"You did what?" she yelled. "How could you?"

He looked at her with this confused look on his face. "I just wanted to do something for you."

"Well you shouldn't have." Faith yelled, as she stormed out of the apartment. Sully and Lynn were walking through the door when they stopped Bosco.

"Did she not like the surprise?" Sully asked.

Bosco shakes his head. "She was mad at me."

Lynn laughed. "You probably don't understand why she is mad right?"

"I just wanted to do something for her. She has been through enough already. "

Lynn laughed. "You made that choice for her without asking her."

Bosco sighed. "That is what a surprise is" he said. "I just thought that…"

"Sometime you guys don't think before you do something."

Sully playfully hit Lynn in the arm. "I'm not like that."

"Of course not," she said, with a grin. Bosco then glanced at them. "Can you stay here while I go and find her?"

They nodded, as Bosco hurried out of the apartment.

888

Faith got out of the cab and walked towards the cemetery. She couldn't believe that she was here, but for some reason she found herself here. She walked up the stairs and walked up the graves.

She then kneeled down. "I'm sorry that I haven't been by to see you, both." she said. "I have wanted to come by for a long time, but I blamed myself for what happened to the two of you. It should have been me that die first, not my kids." Faith said, as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"I miss the two of you so much, I want you here with me again. " Faith said, as she wiped away her tears. She then touched Emily's grave. "Can you believe that Bosco thought it would be best for me to leave the apartment? I'm so mad at him, he's just like John, he wants me to forget about you two."

"He was only thinking of you," said a voice. Faith turned around and saw Emily and Charlie standing in front of her. She can't be seeing them, they are dead.

"This is not real." Faith replied.

Emily looked at her mom. "Don't blame yourself for what happened to us, it was nothing that you could have done. Don't be mad at Bosco, he just wanted you to feel safe. That is where some bad things happened, mom. Do you really want to stay where you were hurt? He loves you mom, he just wants you to feel safe. Why won't you let him?"

"I don't want to forget about you both."

Charlie looked at his mom. "You'll never forget about us, we will always be in your heart."

"We love you mom, let go of the guilt. We don't blame you. So don't blame yourself. Get on with your life."

Emily smiled at Faith. "I always knew that Bosco was going to save you."

Faith looked at Emily with this confused look. "You mean you know everything that has happened?"

"We watch over you, mom. You're not alone. "Charlie replied.

"You have us watching you, but we can't watch you all the time, that's what Bosco is there for. You're never going to be alone again, mom, not now that you are have him in your life again. He's never going to let you go. I know that he loves you more than a friend. You need to let him into the wall that you built up since our death. We know that you love him too. Just tell him."

Then Fred walked up to them. "Emily and Charlie it's time to go now." Fred said.

"Take good care of them, Fred." Faith said

"I will." Fred said, as he and Emily and Charlie started to disappear.

"We love you, mom." Emily and Charlie both said before they disappeared. Faith then felt a hand on her shoulder. "Em." she said, as she turned around and saw Bosco. She was shocked to see him here. "How did you know that I would be here?"

Bosco walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Good guess."

He then looked at her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Bos. I'm the one that should be sorry. You tried to do something nice for me, and I was just scared.

He touched her face. " Scared?"

"Scared of forgetting my kids if I move somewhere else. I knew that I couldn't stay at my apartment yet, but I thought in a few days I could."

Bosco nodded. "I should have never assumed that you would want to move. I just wanted you to feel safe again, Faith. That's all I want for you."

She then leaned over and kissed Bosco. He looked at her with this confused look on her face.

"Faith."

She touched his face. "I don't want to hide anymore. You saved me when nobody else thought that I was alive. I love you; I need to be with you."

"You don't mean that."

She nodded. "I do. I'm just not sure if you want to be with me." Faith replied.

He looked at her. He has loved her for a long time, but it wasn't until she got kidnapped that he realizes how much he did.

"I'm not your type."

Faith laughed, as she put her arms around him. "Is that your way to say that you don't feel anything romantic towards me?"

"I didn't say that, Faith. I just don't want to hurt you." Bosco said, looking at Faith with this concerned look on his face. "You have been through so much lately. I don't want you to get hurt. You know how I am with women."

She grabbed a hold of his hands. "Do you love me, Bosco?"

"It doesn't matter."

"To me it does, Bosco. I know that you will never hurt me. Yes you aren't the committing type, but I'm not asking for that right now, I'm asking do you love me, like I love you."

Bosco looked into her eyes, and touched her face, and leaned over and kissed her. "Does that answer your question?"

"Bosco." Faith said, with this serious look on her face.

He looked at her. "Yes, I love you too, Faith. I have for a very long time."

"Was that hard?" Faith asked. "Now let's go back to my new place."

"Shouldn't we going out on a date before you take me back to your place?" Faith playfully hit Bosco in the shoulder. "Very funny."

888

When they returned to Faith's new place, Sully and Lynn were still there.

Lynn turned to Faith. "I see that everything is alright now" she said, looking at Bosco and Faith who had their arms around each other.

"Is there something you're not telling us?" Lynn questioned.

Faith smiled at Lynn. "What are you talking about?" she said, looking at Bosco, and smiled.

Lynn laughed. "I know that smile. That is the same way that I looked when I saw Sully the first time."

Sully smiled as he put his arms around Lynn. "They are in love." Lynn replied with this big smile on her face.

Sully looked at Lynn with this confused look on her face. "You are saying that Bosco and Faith are in love."

Bosco and Faith looked at each other and smiled. "Everybody will find out soon enough," Faith replied. "Yes Bosco and I are together."

Sully looked at him with this shocked look on his face. "I never thought I would hear that, but if anybody deserves this, it is the both of you."

Faith smiled at Sully. "Thank you."

Lyn then turned to Sully. "I think it is time for us to leave." She then turned to Faith. "The fridge is stocked with food. I mean food that us woman will eat, not what men think it is a healthy meal."

Faith laughed. "Thank you, Lynn." She said, as she hugged her. "So when are you going back to the cabin?" Faith asked Sully.

Sully turned to Lynn, and smiled, as he grabbed her hand. "I'm not going back; Lynn and I are moving here."

"That's great." Faith said. She could believe how happy Sully was, she was glad that he had finally met someone that was right for him.

Sully and Lynn then waved goodbye to Bosco and Faith.

Faith then turned to Bosco. "How were you able to do this?" They walked over to the couch and sat down. "When we found you and knew that you were going to okay, I knew I that there was no way that you could go back to that apartment. So I talk with Ty, Sully, Jeff, Sasha and some of the other officers with my idea, and they helped with everything. I just wanted you to feel safe, Faith. I know I should have talked to you about it."

Faith walked around the room. "No, Bosco, I like it. A new beginning," she said, as she walked back to him and put her arms around him. "A new beginning for both of us."

"So this was my surprise," Faith replied. "I never expected anything like this," she said, as she turned around and kissed him. "I guess if I'm going to be with you, I should get use to not knowing what to expect."

"You know exactly who I am, Faith."

"I do," Faith replied. "And that is why I love you." she said, as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

Later that day,

"So do you think you like this place?" Sully asked Lynn as they walked into the apartment. This was the third apartment that they look at today.

Lynn walked around the apartment. She then walked back to Sully. "I think this is the place" she said, as she put her arms around him. The manager nodded, as they walked over into the kitchen where the papers were on the table. "Just sign here,"

Sully nodded, as they sign the papers. The manager then looked at them. "You can move in a week."

"Ty and Sasha are going to be happy to have us leave." Lynn replied.

S ully nodded. "Yes I think you are right." he said, as they headed out of the apartment, and walked towards Sully's car.

"Wait, John," Sully turned around. "Are you having second thoughts?" he asked. She shakes her head. "John from the first time I meet you, I knew that there was something about you that I like, but I never thought I would fall in love with you."

"Lynn."

"Let me finish," Lynn spoke softly. "I never thought that I would be able to feel this way again. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know that the woman normally doesn't do this, but I've already got through this once already, I wanted to do it this time. John Sullivan, will you do me the honor of become my husband?" she said, as she got down on her knees.  
Sully looked at Lynn with this smile on her face. "Yes," he said, as he hugged her. She smiled at Sully. "I love you, John."  
"I love you too."he said, as they headed towards the car.

8888

A week later,

Bosco was sitting on the couch. "Are you sure you want to go back to work, Faith?"

She looked at him. "I have to; I can't let Greg ruin my life. He is in jail, he can't hurt me anymore."

"You have been through a lot, Faith. Just take some time off."

Faith put her arms around Bosco. "I know you are worried about me, but I'm going to be fine. So what are you going to do about work?"

"Actually I got an offer at your precient as a beat cop." Faith looked at him. "Got an offer, or did you asked?"

"I won't tell." Bosco said, with a laugh. There was a knock at the door. Bosco got up from the couch and opened it. "Jeff." Bosco said, as he hugged him.

"Where's that beautiful daughter of yours?" Faith said, as she walked up to them. Tracy walked into the apartment. "She's right here."

Jeff walked in. "I just wanted to come by and see you. I heard that you are coming back to work tomorrow. Are you sure you are ready?"

Faith looked at Jeff with this annoyed look on her face. "I already had Bosco asked me that. I'm not this fragile person."

"We never said that you were." Jeff replied. "We just care about you." Tracy nodded. "He just wants what is best for you. He feels that he should have protected you more."

"Tracy." Jeff shouted, looking at his wife with this mad look on his face, that she shouldn't have said that.

Faith smiled at Jeff. "Don't be mad at Tracy. She just wanted me to know. There was nothing you can have done to prevent what happened." she replied.

Jeff nodded. "But I was still your partner."

"You are a great partner." Faith replied. He smiled as he looked at Bosco and Faith. "I'm glad that you two finally decide to be together. Anybody can see that you two are in love."

Bosco winked at Faith.

Jeff then looked at them. "Why don't we go out for dinner?"

Faith grabbed her jacket, and keys. "Sounds great,"

Bosco looked at her. "I don't know..." She walked up to him. "We will have the rest of the night together, I promise," she whispered.

"Okay" Bosco said. "Let's go," he said, as they all headed out of the apartment.

888

A few months later,

It has been a few months since the kidnapping, and today was going to be the trial. Bosco looked at Faith, sitting on the bed. He was worried about her, but he wasn't going to say anything to her. He couldn't believe how much he loved being with just one woman. He never thought he would be like that, but that was before he was with Faith.

He walked over to her, and sat down next to her. "Are you okay?" She turned and looked at him." I'm fine," she said, as she stood up.

He grabbed her arm. "You don't need to be strong for me."

She looked at him. "It's nothing."

"We aren't just friends now, Faith. We are a couple. Don't lie to me."

She then put her arms around him. She cried. Bosco stroked her hair. "Shh, Faith, it's going to be okay. I promise you that. I'm going to be there for you."

"I'm not sure if I can do this, Bos," she said, as she looked up at him. They moved towards the bed, and Bosco grabbed her hand. "I know it is going to be hard for you to talk about it. Just look at me, and know that I'm there for support."

Faith moved closer to Bosco, as she put her head on his chest. "Thank you."

Glancing at her, he furrowed his brow. "For what?"

"For being there-" Swallowing hard, she continued. "For...being so amazing..."

"Don't even go there, Faith." he said. "You know you don't need to thank me...ever."

"Sure I do. I mean, no matter what, your there-"

He looked at her. "I always will be. I love you, Faith." he said, stroking her hair.

"I love you too."

Bosco leaned over and kissed her. She touched his face. "What… if I can't do this."

"Then you can't." Bosco responded. "Just do as best as you can do." She wrapped her arms around him. She didn't want to let go of his grip. She didn't want to have to face Greg. She was finally getting over the nightmare.

Faith then stood up and walked towards the bathroom to get ready.

"Sully said that he wants you to take the rest of the day off." Bosco replied, as he walked over to the bathroom. She looked at him. "I'm going to back to work after this, Sully can't tell me not to go back."

"Actually he can, Sully is our boss now." Bosco said, with a grin. "I still can't believe that Sully is back as a cop."

"Lynn told me that he just realize that he still wanted to be a cop. Although I think it has something to do with the wedding. Bosco nodded. "Can you believe Sully is getting married again? "

Faith smiled, as she wrapped her arms around him. "He finally found happiness." she said, as she kissed him. "Just like I have. " We better get going, or we are going to be late?" Bosco replied.

"Aren't you late all the time?" Faith asked.

Bosco nodded. "That's me. You are never late." he said, as he got his jacket on. She looked into the mirror, as she took a deep breath. I can do this, she thought to herself.

"Are you coming, Faith?"

"Yes, Bosco," she said, as she grabbed her jacket and they left the apartment.

888

Later,

"What does your client plead?" the judge asked Greg's lawyer. "He pleads not guilty."

"Not guilty….. " Faith yelled with rage in her voice. "That bastard kidnapped me! You're telling me that he is not guilty. I was there."

"Stop this, Ms. Mitchell, or I will have you kicked out of the courthouse. " But…."

Bosco grabbed a hold of Faith. "Faith, you need to calm down."

"You heard what he said."

Bosco stood up. "I'm going to take Ms. Mitchell outside for a bit." The judge nodded. Bosco grabbed Faith's arm and walked out of the courthouse.

"What were you thinking?" Bosco said. "You suppose to be the level headed one, not me."

She looked at him. "I saw the look in his eyes when he was talking, he thinks that the jury is going to believe that he didn't do this, and then he is going to come after me."

Bosco wrapped his arms around Faith. "He's not going to come after you. I promise you. He won't get away with this. The judge has the evidence. It's not just you that he kidnapped Faith, there were other woman, the judge will see what twisted man he is and will be send him to prison."

She looked up at him. "Thank you."

Bosco nodded. "Do you think you can go back?" he asked. She nodded. "I can." she said, as they went back into the courthouse.

888

Later that evening,

Bosco, Faith, Sully, Lynn, Ty and Sasha were having dinner. "How are you feeling?"Bosco asked. She smiled slightly. "I feel better now that I know Greg is going to spend the next twenty years in prison. This was the quickest trial I have been to."

Bosco smiled, as he grabbed her hand. "I'm just glad that this is all over for all of us," he said, as he looked at Ty, Sully and Sasha. "I want to thank you for everything that you did to help with finding Faith."

"That's what friends are for, but I think we need to meet more often not just when something bad happens." Sasha replied.

They all nodded.

Lynn put her arms around Sully. "A good occasion to get together would be our wedding."

Sully smiled. "But we still haven't set a date?"

"That's because you won't make a decision."

"We don't need to rush it."

She smiled at him. "I know we don't. I just can't wait to be your husband." Lynn said, grinning. Sully couldn't believe that he was getting married again. This time it was going to last.

"Come on, Sully. Make a date it's not that hard" Ty replied.

Sully looked at Lynn. "It is up to you."

"How about May 18?"

"That is 6 months away? Do you think you can do it by then?" Sully asked, as he grabbed her hand. She leaned over and kissed. "It's perfect. It's the day that I first meet you."

Sully looked at her, laughing. "You remember the day that we first meet?" She smiled. "Of course I do, I will never forget that day."

"Toast." Ty replied. "To new beginnings."

"New beginnings" they all said.

888

Later that night,  
As Faith was lying in Bosco's arms, she felt safe and secure. "Bosco." she said, as she looked at him, and saw that he was sleeping now. She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. She started to think about everything that happened all the last few years, and how she thought that her and Bosco would never be friends again, but now look at them they are more than friends, and she couldn't be happier. She then lay back next to him and flashed back to the kidnapping and how she felt so alone.  
But now she realizes that she was never truly alone because she has Bosco, and she always will.

The End


End file.
